Some Feelings
by Brookey20
Summary: Santana et Brittany, cheerleaders, et meilleures amies. Sauf que la latina ne sait pas comment interprêter ses sentiments croissants en vers Brittany. Après une fête tout va changer...
1. Chapter 1 : Ready for the party ?

**Bonjour, bonjour. Ça fait plusieurs fics que je lis et je me suis mis à mon tour à écrire. **

**Voilà le premier chapitre qui introduit la relation Santana-Brittany. Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions, idées, critiques :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**1er Chapitre : Ready for the Party ?**

«Arh c'est pas possible... Chuuut..» supplie Santana en frappant son réveil.

Elle se rendormi... Trente minutes plus tard :  
«Merde ! Je vais être en retard ! J'ai tellement mal à la tête..» dit Santana se plaignant.

* * *

_FLASH BACK - hier aprèm_

«Allo ?» aucune réponse «Aaallooo ?» s'impatienta Santana, prête à raccrocher.

«A l'huile !» cria une voix étouffée par un rire.

«Oui, Puck ?» dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

«Salut, je fais une petite soirée, tu vois le genre, viens faire un saut si ça te tente, babe» dit Puck d'un ton enjôleur.

«Ouais... Je viendrais si j'ai pas mieux à faire» répondit Santana feignant l'indifférence.

«Haha ! Je savais que la légendaire Santana ne pouvait résister au Pukausaure» s'exclama Puck.

«Oh Noah, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que si je viens c'est pour le bar et l'équipe de football ! D'ailleurs j'amènerai des amis, ça ne te dérange pas ?» demanda la latina sur un ton qui laissait supposer que ce n'était pas une question.

«Que si elles sont aussi sexy que toi !» répondit Puck.

«Hmm.. Tu sais que ça n'existe pas, mais j'essayerai. Bye.»

Elle raccrocha. Et composa un autre numéro :

«Hey Britt'»

«Santana !» s'exclama Brittany.

«Je.. Je voulais te demander si tu allais à la fête de Puck ce soir.»

«Oui y aura toute l'équipe de cheerleaders, mais tu y vas toi aussi hein ?» questionna Brittany.

«Ouais je pense, enfin je voulais savoir si tu y allais» répondit Santana.

«Oui oui, c'est cool alors, on se retrouvera là bas, ou.. On peut se préparer ensemble ?»

«Ah oui, bonne idée Britt-Britt, viens à la maison» proposa Santana.

«D'accord je suis là d'ici trente minutes, ou un peu plus si Lord Tubbington ne veut pas m'avouer son secret»

«Son secret ?» questionna Santana.

«Bah oui Santana ! Le secret des chats !» déclara Brittany, comme si c'était évident.

«Désolée Brittany mais je ne comprends toujours pas...» s'excusa Santana.

«Lord Tubbington peut voir dans le noir, s'il me dit comment il fait, je pourrais faire tout un tas de trucs la nuit !» s'enthousiasma la blonde.

«Haaaan je vois ! Et bien bonne chance, à toute à l'heure».

Elle raccrocha.

_POV de Santana_

Pourquoi est-ce que je stresse ? Ça va on va juste s'habiller, essayer de tas de robes sexy et se maquiller.. Respire Santana. Alors il me reste 28 minutes, faut que je range vite tout ce bordel. Bon voilà c'est déjà mieux. Oh mon Dieu c'est déjà 16h, Brittany va arriver dans.. Maintenant normalement. Un dernier regard dans le miroir, je vais mettre un peu de gloss.

*dring.. dring*

Elle est arrivée.

_Fin POV._

«Salut ! Entre» dit Santana en ouvrant la porte, et laissant passer son amie.

«Alors nous avons un très long programme ! J'ai fait une liste. Alors petit 1 trouver des vêtements cool pour ce soir, j'en ai apporté aussi» déclara Brittany en montrant un gros sac derrière elle.

«Je vois ça !» rigola Santana.

«Ensuite petit 2, vu qu'on aura fini assez tôt, je pense qu'on pourrait regarder un film»

«Par film tu entends un Disney non ?» demanda la brune ironique.

«Oui» déclara Brittany d'un air enfantin.

«Bon d'accord. C'est bien parce que c'est toi» répondit Santana en lançant un regard plein d'affection.

«Oh merci San ! Tu es la meilleure des meilleures !» cria Brittany en sautant au cou de son amie.

«Oui oui Britt.. Sinon il y a un petit 3 à ta liste ?» demanda Santana en se retirant de l'étreinte de Brittany.

«Oui..» répondit la blonde en regardant vers le sol d'un air gêné.

«Et c'est.. ?» demanda Santana d'un air suspicieux.

«Et bien si on a choisi des robes et que pour passer le temps on a regardé un film il sera vers 19h et chez Puck les fêtes débutent vraiment qu'à 22h-23h, ce qui fait qu'on a largement du temps pour se préparer et se maquiller, et donc on pourrait s'entraîner un peu, tu sais que la Coach Sue va nous crier dessus à l'entraînement si on connaît pas par coeur les enchaînements» expliqua Brittany.

«Han bah oui si tu veux, c'est surtout moi qui est besoin d'entraînement toi tu n'as aucune difficulté, tu pourrais m'apprendre ?»

«D'accord on fait comme ça»

«Alors place aux essayages» s'écria Santana.

Après plus d'une heure à jouer aux Pretty Woman, les deux avaient trouvé leurs tenues. Une robe bustier rouge et très courte pour la blonde et une robe noire extrêmement moulante et également courte pour la latina.

«On passe au petit 2» dit Brittany enchantée.

«Alors j'ai La petite Sirène, les Aristochats, La Belle et le Clochard..»

«La Belle et le Clochard !» s'écria la blonde. «Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais»

«Je l'ai acheté ce week-end, je sais que c'est ton préféré» dit timidement la brune.

«Oh San..» soupira la blonde dans un large sourire.

Santana mit le lecteur en marcha et inséra le dvd. Elles s'installèrent sur le lit de celle-ci, Brittany déposa son épaule sur la latina et l'enlaça à la taille. Santana soupira de plénitude.

Le film s'acheva, Brittany pleurait, Santana chantait la musique de la fin en lui caressant les cheveux. La blonde se releva regardant son amie avec une tête de chien battu. A cette vue Santana eu le coeur déchiré, elle prit le visage de celle qu'elle aimait, sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Brittany regarda Santana et un long silence s'installa, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Santana se rapprocha encore un plus près du visage de Brittany et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif aux lèvres de la blonde. En relevant les yeux elle croisa le regard de Brittany puis plongea ses lèvres contre celle de la danseuse. Celle-ci après quelques secondes, répondit au baiser en l'approfondissant. Et en entraînant Santana sur elle. La latina laissa place à sa passion et reprit sa respiration afin d'admirer Brittany puis plongea dans le cou de celle-ci et lui déposa de doux baisers dans le creux de sa clavicule puis mordilla un endroit précis qui fit gémir la blonde. Brittany savait que Santana allait laisser une marque et ne fit que rougir et caresser le dos et la nuque de la brune. Après encore quelques caresses et baisers la danseuse se releva et s'écria :

«Mais Santana on a pas fini notre programme !»

«Mais..» ronchonna Santana en prenant un air triste qui ne pu empêcher de faire rire la blonde.

«Si on s'entraîne on va être toute transpirante et je sais pas toi, mais je me ferai un plaisir de prendre un bain avec toi, ça ira bien plus vite en plus» taquina Brittany et embrassa le bout du nez de Santana.

«Bon d'accord» se résigna Santana.

Après un dur labeur, Santana était épuisée, Brittany lui avait fait faire des milliers d'exercices certains dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Et le pire c'était que Brittany était toujours en pleine forme.

«Je t'en supplie Britt, ça fait bientôt 2h qu'on fait ça. On peut s'arrêter ?» supplia Santana.

«Bon.. Tu as bien travaillé alors oui» répondit la danseuse.

«Je vais nous chercher à boire..»

«Non, j'y vais, toi vas préparer le bain» ordonna Brittany.

«Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?» demanda Santana en essayant de garder son sérieux.

«Mais naan San... Bon veux-tu nous préparer un bon bain mousseux pour détendre tes jolis petits muscles fatigués ?» demanda gentiment Brittany.

«Mhm.. Je préfère» répondit Santana en partant vers la salle de bain.

Santana ouvrit le robinet et mit du bain moussant. Se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau brûlante. Puis quelques secondes après Brittany entra avec deux bières en main. Elle fixa quelques secondes le corps de la brune et lui tendit une bière. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans le bain. Elle émit un petit couinement au contact de l'eau brûlante puis se détendit.

Santana était au paradis, avec sa meilleure amie, une bière et ses muscles qui se détendaient. Elle fermait les yeux, puis elle senti du mouvement, quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle vit le visage de Brittany en face d'elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle reçue de la mousse lançait par la blonde, elle rigola et se mit en quête d'en rassembler à son tour pour se venger. Elles jouèrent encore quelques minutes puis s'enlacèrent en rigolant. Leurs corps nus collés ne les dérangeaient aucunement. Elles s'assoupirent, emboitées l'une sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Santana sonna. Elle avait mit une alarme pour ne pas être en retard. Elles sortirent donc du bain, Santana attrapa plusieurs serviettes.

Elles s'habillèrent, se coiffèrent et se maquillèrent. Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir, une fois prête, c'était l'heure d'y aller. Santana a écrit un mot à sa mère qu'elle laissa sur la table pour la prévenir qu'elle allait à une fête et qu'elle rentrerait tard.

Santana attendait Brittany dans la voiture, celle-ci avait oublié son sac dans lequel son porte-clef licorne porte-bonheur y était. Quand Santana vit son amie arrivée elle ne pu retenir ses pensées.. Brittany était magnifique dans sa robe rouge qui dévoilait ses longues jambes et son corps de rêve. Depuis aujourd'hui, non depuis quelques temps déjà, Santana avait envie de tourner sa tête pour embrasser Brittany lorsque celle-ci lui faisait un bisou sur la joue, sans aucune gêne, mais elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Pourtant les tensions sexuelles étaient bien présentes, à chaque regard, à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse... Même dans ce qu'elles disaient les sous-entendus étaient bien présents, et l'une et l'autre le voyaient. Du moins c'est ce que Santana interprétait, et quand celle-ci continuait dans ces sous-entendus Brittany ne niait jamais. C'était Santana qui stoppait, car justement son esprit commençait à lui jouer des tours, et elle se sentait comme mal à l'aise. Brittany entra dans la voiture, et Santana démarra. Arrivées dans l'allée de Puckerman on voyait déjà plein de lumières et la musique se faisait entendre. La brune se gara. Puck leur ouvrit, les accueillant bras ouverts avec des canettes de bières. Elles entrèrent, la soirée battée déjà son plein. Elles dirent bonjour à plusieurs cheerleaders et footballeurs et commencèrent à danser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Santana proposa d'aller chercher à boire pour elle et Brittany. Dans la cuisine elle croisa Quinn qui se disputait avec Finn. Santana s'approcha d'eux.

«De toute façon retourne avec ta petite diva, c'est ça que tu veux hein ?» s'époumona Quinn.

«Mais non, Quinn, c'est juste que...» dit Finn d'un air rassurant.

«Que notre gros baleineau n'arrive pas à oublier la naine, avec qui il partage la tête du Glee Club, anciennement nommé le club des Looser... Ah non excusez-moi, actuellement nommé le club des Looser !» coupa Santana, avec un regard malicieux, Snixx est là.

Finn la dévisagea, tandis que Quinn remerciait Santana d'un regard, mais garder un visage de marbre face à Finn. Santana se retourna en prenant ses verres et lança :

«De rien Capitaine» tout en faisant un clin d'oeil et partit là où l'attendait Brittany.

Santana arriva dans la salle et vit Brittany danser, qu'est-ce qu'elle bougeait bien, elle avait un véritable don. Non, pas que Santana dansait mal, non, c'était Santana Lopez tout de même, mais Brittany avait ça dans le sang. Puis Santana vit un mec de l'équipe s'approchait un peu trop près à son goût de son amie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, malgré son premier réflexe d'aller pousser ce gros porc qui transpirait sur sa blonde, elle bu les deux verres qu'elle avait dans ses mains et attrapa un mec pour danser. Elle entama une danse très torride qui fit reculer certain autour pour admirer le spectacle. Le gars qu'elle avait attrapé au hasard était un petit chanceux. Santana tourna la tête vers Brittany, tandis que celle-ci la regardait d'un air choqué. Pas choqué par sa danse, mais choqué parce que Santana avait l'air de prendre du plaisir avec ce mec qui a première vue ne la connaissait pas. Quand Santana capta le regard de Brittany, elle se rapprocha encore plus de son partenaire, quant à lui, il posa ses mains sans invitation sur ses fesses et l'embrassa dans le cou, Santana leva la tête pour lui donner plus d'espace, tout en regardant d'un air séducteur Brittany. Celle-ci quitta la pièce en courant, bousculant deux, trois personnes.


	2. Chapter 2 : Friendzone franchie ?

**Voilà la suite, un peu plus courte, mais c'est pour cloturer le flash back, je vais me rattraper après :)**

**N'hésitez pas à poster quelques reviews :p**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**2nd Chapitre : Friendzone franchie ?**

Santana abandonna son nouveau partenaire de danse dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom, et parti à la poursuite de Brittany. Elle l'avait vu monter au premier étage.  
Arrivée dans le couloir, il y avait plusieurs portes, la première qu'elle ouvrit était une chambre, déjà occupée. Santana parut répugnée en voyant la scène et ferma la porte. Elle se dirigea vers une autre avec un peu d'appréhension. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit Brittany allongée sur un lit en pleurs. Santana s'approcha d'elle, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, tout en se raclant la gorge pour tout de même se faire entendre. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, celle-ci se releva, appuyée sur un bras et s'essuyant les joues avec l'autre :

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?» demanda la blonde.

«Je.. Je t'ai vu partir précipitamment tout à l'heure... Enfin voilà» répondit Santana incertaine.

«Ah.. Et bien de toute façon ça ne sert à rien que tu sois venue. Je vais bien.» dit Brittany dans un sourire forcée.

«Tu peux le faire croire à qui tu veux Britt mais pas à moi.» affirma la brune, avec un air renfrogné. Elle n'eut aucune réponse. «Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es partie comme ça.. Mais je.. je veux pas encore me faire des idées..» déclara Santana timidement.

«Des idées sur quoi ?» s'empressa Brittany de répondre.

«Des idées sur...» hésita Santana, «Sur.. Sur rien, laisse tomber. Je veux pas que tu sois triste et si c'est le gars avec qui tu étais qui te fait souffrir, tu as juste à dire oui, et je m'en occupe» s'énerva Santana.

«Ah.. Je croyais que tu voulais parler d'autre chose..» dit Brittany, et ajouta avec un regard sincère «que tu voulais parler de nous».

«Non, du tout» répondit fermement Santana, se maudissant d'avoir répondu ça à la seconde même où elle vit le visage de Brittany se fermer.

Santana s'approcha pour tenir le visage de Brittany dans le creux de sa main, Brittany esquissa un sourire et baissa la tête. Santana comprit qu'elle avait blessé son amie. Elle se sentait très mal. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle nié ? Elle avait juste à dire ses sentiments, ses sentiments purs et bruts, mais ça lui faisait tellement peur ! Pourtant Brittany était bien la seule à comprendre non ?  
En un instant elle se retourna et parti, laissant Brittany là. Elle descendit, bouscula quelques personnes, pour arriver dans la cuisine, et bu plusieurs verres un à la suite des autres. Sa tête tournait mais elle s'en foutait, elle se punissait d'être aussi conne et peureuse !

_POV de Santana_

Je suis Santana Lopez ! Et je n'ai pas peur ! Je vais retourner voir Brittany et lui dire oui... Hostia ! J'arrive même pas à marcher droit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...

«Cabrõn ! Mais ça va pas non ?! Hijo de puta !» s'écria Santana. Un étudiant ivre avait renversé sa bière sur elle.

«Excuse moi Santana, vraiment désolé...» balbutia le jeune homme. La plupart des personnes autour d'eux avaient stoppé leurs activités pour observer la scène.

«Oui c'est ça, j'oublierai peut être ce terrible accident si jusqu'à la fin de l'année minimum, je ne vois plus ta sale tête de rat, tu m'as bien comprise ?» demanda Santana avec des yeux sombres.

«Euh oui bien sur..» dit timidement le pauvre garçon, baissant la tête.

«C'est ça, maintenant dégage !» s'écria Santana.

Santana le poussa et parti, oubliant sa première idée. Elle alla dans la salle de bain à l'étage pour nettoyer sa robe. Voilà sa robe était fichue, elle pourrait aller prendre des affaires à Puck, après tout il lui devait bien ça, à chaque fois elle inventait des excuses aux professeurs pour ses retards. Et puis elle sortait en quelques sortes avec lui, enfin ils sont plutôt des plans culs réguliers pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais elle pouvait bien emprunter ses fringues. Elle entra dans sa chambre, c'était très obscur, elle tâta le mur afin de trouver l'interrupteur, lorsqu'elle appuya sur celui-ci, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Brittany. Merde ! Elle était toujours là.

«Euh excuse moi, un abruti a taché ma robe, je voulais prendre des vêtements de Puck..» expliqua Santana.

«Oh mais tu es toute trempe San !» s'inquiéta Brittany, «Tu vas attraper froid ! Lord Tubbington dit toujours qu'il faut avoir le corps bien chaud, c'est pour ça qu'il se blottit toujours contre moi» expliqua Brittany avec détails, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Brittany n'était vraiment pas rancunière.

«Ha.. Mais tu sais Lord Tubbington n'est pas là Britt» déclara la brune.

«Oui, mais moi oui» répondit timidement la blonde avec candeur.

Brittany s'approcha de Santana et lui enleva sa robe, Santana premièrement surprise, se laissa faire. Brittany se déshabilla à son tour et prit la main de Santana et la tira vers le lit, elle s'allongea contre elle, la serrant fort dans le creux de ses bras. Santana était un peu crispée, elle se souvenait de leur dernière conversation, et les effets de l'alcool ne s'atténua pas, au contraire. Elle sentait qu'elle allait commencer à pleurer : les effets secondaires désastreux de la boisson sur la latina. Brittany resserra son étreinte. Santana tremblait sans se rendre compte.  
Après un petit moment, Brittany caressa du bout des doigts le bras de la brune. Celle-ci se retourna. Elles se trouvèrent front contre front. Brittany caressa le visage cette fois-ci mouillé par les larmes. Après quelques seconde la blonde combla la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Ce seul contact faisait frémir tout le corps de Santana. Elle approfondit le baiser, sa langue suça la lèvre inférieure de la blonde et demanda une invitation à entrer, Brittany répondit en entre-ouvrant ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes le baiser se faisait plus fougueux, bien plus que tous les autres échangés auparavant. Santana rompit le baiser un instant pour se mettre au dessus de Brittany afin de l'admirer, mais la blonde ne se laissa pas faire, et se mit à califourchon sur la brune afin de l'immobiliser et tenait les bras de Santana au dessus de sa tête. Santana fut très surprise, se débattu puis quémanda les lèvres de Brittany. Ce revirement de situation avait éveillé son excitation. Mais Brittany n'obéit pas si facilement et regarda profondément dans les yeux noirs de la latina :

«Dis San»

«Quoi ?» demanda Santana impatiente.

«J'aimerais qu'on parle..» répondit La blonde.

«Tu sais que j'aime pas ça.» soupira la latina.

«Je voulais te dire, tout à l'heure, si j'ai quitté la salle c'est que je ne supportais pas de voir ce mec poser ses mains sur toi»

«Et toi tu faisais quoi, avec ce gros porc prêt à être abattu ?» rétorqua Santana.

«Mais.. Attends c'est à cause de ça que tu t'es abandonnée dans les bras de ce mec ?» demanda Brittany avec illumination.

«Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire de toute façon ? T'aurais du te voir, tu avais l'air tellement heureuse de danser avec lui !»

«Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait me faire ? Je tiens à toi, et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je dansais juste..» déclara Brittany.

«Je suis venue à cette fête parce que tu venais Britt, je suis allée nous chercher à boire, et quand je suis revenue tu dansais avec un inconnu !»

«Tu as fait pareil, en bien plus pire ! Tu me regardais alors que tu prenais ton pied avec ce mec !» s'énerva Brittany, ce qui était plutôt rare et qui surpris Santana.

«Je.. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai réagis comme ça, sans le vouloir, mais Brittany je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, comment me comporter quand je suis avec toi ! On prend des bains ensemble, on est toujours collé l'une à l'autre, tu m'embrasses.. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire hein ?!» Santana reprit sa respiration, et regarda Brittany d'un air effrayé après avoir comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire. «Enfin.. Voilà je me fais des idées».

«Santana ! Si je suis partie en courant après avoir vu quelqu'un poser ses mains sur toi, si je veux toujours être avec toi, que je fais des programmes pour qu'on est toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours parce que j'ai peur que sinon je pourrai faire quelque chose qui t'effraiera, si je fais tout ça c'est parce que je ressens les mêmes sentiments que toi.» déclara Brittany à bout de souffle.

Tout en disant cela, Brittany avait détendu la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les poignets de Santana, celle-ci en profita pour attraper son visage et l'embrasser. Brittany embrassa le cou de la brune et de sa main caressa le tissu qui couvrait la poitrine généreuse de son amie. Elle fit tomber une bretelle et traça une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue, où reposait au préalable celle-ci. Santana frémit sous Brittany, et ne put retenir un gémissement. C'est à ce moment que Puck entra dans sa chambre. Il fut autant surprit que les deux cheerleaders dans son lit. Après quelques secondes il sourit voulant les rejoindre mais à son plus grand malheur Santana le regarda d'un œil cinglant et se leva pour s'habiller, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements alors elle attrapa un sweat-shirt tandis que Brittany se rhabilla en vitesse. Santana embrassa furtivement Brittany dans le coin des lèvres et partit.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

_POV de Santana_

J'ai pas envie du tout d'aller en cours, j'ai vraiment une sale gueule de bois, mais bon allez ! Il me reste exactement dix minutes. Je me douche, je saute le petit déjeuné ce ne sera pas la première fois ni la dernière, Sylvester est assez stricte.. Non c'est un diable, pire que moi c'est pour dire ! Je m'habille, retour dans la salle de bain, oh mon Dieu j'ai des cernes gigantesques, je crois qu'il me faut de grosses très grosses lunettes, tout de suite. Enfin fini, voilà, uniforme de cheerios, cheveux plaqués et tirés en queue de cheval, lunettes de soleil noires.

J'arrive au lycée, je ne me souviens même plus d'avoir pris la voiture. J'ai tellement mal au crâne, je crois que le premier qui m'approche risque de garder de graves séquelles. Attends, hier, à la soirée de Puck, j'ai.. au non mon Dieu ! Brittany ! Je lui ai dit ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en la voyant ? Et Puck, il nous a surpris en... en train de... Oh Dios ! Il a du déjà raconter à toute l'équipe de football ce qui s'était passé. Je peux pas entrer, les voir tous...


	3. Chapter 3 : La rumeur court

**Salut, merci pour vos reviews, c'est la première fic que j'écris alors ça me fait chaud au coeur ^^**

**En tant que novice j'ai oublier ceci :**

**Disclaimer : La série Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand malheur xD) Néanmoins je fais confiance à Ryan Murphy ;)**

**Voilà le chapitre 3, ils ne sont pas très longs, mais j'essaye de m'améliorer ^^**

**Merci Laura, et désolée mais Puck ne sera pas un ange ^^ **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**3eme Chapitre : La rumeur court...**

_Oh Dios ! Il a du déjà raconter à toute l'équipe de football ce qui s'était passé. Je peux pas entrer, les voir tous..._

Je marche dans les couloirs la tête haute, comme si tout est normal... Hormis l'énorme gueule de bois et la possibilité que Puck est balancé.. J'ai eu entraînement et là je peux remercier Brittany car sans elle je ne connaissais quasi rien, mais depuis ce matin je l'évite, je ne peux pas aller la voir maintenant. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me dire, qu'elle regrette.. Je sors des vestiaires et soudain je reçois une douche froide de slushies dégoulinant, je suis recouverte de la tête au pied. Un des joueurs me lance «De la part de Puckerman !» tout en ricanant avec les autres. Parfait ! C'est ce que je craignais, depuis quelques temps j'avais laissé en plan Puck, préférant passer du temps avec Brittany. Pourtant j'espérais au fond de moi qu'il ne dise rien, à croire qu'il en a eu marre que je le prenne pour un con. Voilà, ils sont au courant pour Brittany et moi à la soirée... « Brittany et moi » mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Y a pas de « Brittany et moi » et vu ce qu'il s'est passé il n'y aura rien du tout. En plus je ne fais que la fuir.

_Fin du POV._

Santana alla aux toilettes pour se nettoyer, il y avait une autre fille qui la fixait trop intensément pour que Santana ne réagisse pas.

«Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? Tu sais quoi je vais appeler des gars de Lima Heights Adgacent qui vont te tatouer mon portrait, comme ça tu ne seras plus obligée de me fixer.» d'une voix plus qu'agressante.

«Je ne veux pas d'une lesbienne sur mon corps» répondit la petite brune dans un sourire mesquin. Santana choquée parce que premièrement ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas répondu et secondement parce qu'elle venait de se faire traiter de lesbienne, elle rétorqua :

«Je te demande pardon ?»

«Tu as très bien compris ! Tu es lesbienne et je ne veux pas me faire traiter ainsi par quelqu'un comme toi !» s'énerva l'autre fille.

«Petit un, sous quel droit te donne tu l'as permission de me parler comme ça ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Petit deux, JE ne suis PAS lesbienne d'accord ? je ne sais pas qui t'as dit ça, mais c'est faux ! Et petit trois, je garde le meilleur pour la fin, ta vie va devenir un véritable enfer, à ta place je commencerai déjà à chercher d'autres lycées dans lesquels aller !» menaça Santana tout en pointant du doigt la jeune fille qui d'un seul coup se faisait toute petite.

La petite brune sortie des toilettes pour laisser Santana seule. Celle-ci laissa échapper une larme, si une fille en bas de l'échelle alimentaire du lycée était au courant, tout le monde dans le lycée le savait. Ça popularité allait en prendre un sacré coup. Si un brin de popularité reste-il.

Elle alla au Glee Club, cours obligatoire, bon c'est vrai qu'au début elle ne pouvait pas sacquer la plupart des membres du Glee Club, mais à force elle avait commencé à les apprécier ou bien à leur lancer des pics cinglants, ce qui était une preuve d'affection de la part de Santana Lopez. Hormis cela c'était aussi parce que Santana adorait chanter et que Brittany y était aussi.

Mais être dans la même pièce que Puck et Brittany, ça allait être très difficile à supporter. Quand elle entra dans la salle plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent de parler, mais Santana fit abstraction et s'assit au fond de la salle de chant.

Brittany se retourna pour la regarder, Santana voyant l'air triste de son amie, baissa les yeux, honteuse, puis voyant du coin de l'oeil Puck afficher un grand sourire, elle releva la tête jouant la carte de l'indifférence, ce qui perturba Brittany et là fit se retourner face au prof.

M. Schuester demandait justement aux élèves des mots-clefs lorsqu'on leur disait le mot "confiance".

Rachel s'écria «Secret !» en foudroyant Finn puis Quinn du regard. Finn se sentit mal et baissa là tête tandis que Quinn arqua un sourcil face au regard de Rachel.

Puis Puck prit la parole :

«Moi ça me fait penser aux lesbiennes» déclara Puck en regardant Santana puis Brittany. Santana ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais Puck continua «ouais, ou aux gays, enfin je veux dire qu'il faudrait qu'ils aient confiance en eux et qu'ils ne gardent pas leur orientation sexuelle secrète» sourit Puck satisfait de sa participation et surtout de sa métaphore concernant nos deux Cheerios.

«C'est très intéressant Noah» déclara le professeur, «ça a particulièrement touché votre camarade, Kurt».

«Oui et pas que moi à ce qu'il me semble...» répondit Kurt tout en admirant sa manucure.

Face au visage incompréhensif de M. Schuester, Kurt ajouta «Enfin ceux sont des rumeurs, faudrait demander ça à Brittany et Santa..» Kurt n'eut pas le temps de finir que Santana lui coupa la parole :

«Mais tu es pas bien toi ? Sous prétexte que tu es heureux dans ton GayLand on devrait tous l'être ? Brittany et moi sommes juste amies, est-ce que c'est clair pour vous tous ?» demanda Santana se levant de sa chaise. La plupart hochèrent d'un signe de tête, sauf Puck qui lança :

«Moi, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est comment tu définis ce que tu faisais avec ton "amie", dans ma chambre lors de ma fête ?» demanda Puck ironique.

Santana quelques peu déstabilisée répondit :

«Tu as du halluciné, ou fantasmé à demi-conscient.. C'est l'un des symptômes lorsqu'on a trop bu.. La preuve tu gardes encore des séquelles. Et pour ton information un abruti a renversé son verre sur ma robe et Brittany m'a simplement aidé à nettoyer la tache et aussi pour trouver des vêtements..»

Santana se rassit tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Bon maintenant nous allons partir sur le thème général : la confiance. Vous avez la semaine pour nous présenter des numéros de chants, danses...» déclara le professeur en tapant dans ses mains.

Le cours se termina. Santana sortit le plus vite qu'elle pouvait mais Kurt la rattrapa.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» demanda Santana agressive.

«Santana ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, c'est pour t'aider» déclara Kurt.

«Kurt j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries...» rétorqua la brune.

«Je te le dis clairement parce que là Brittany et toi vous me donnez mal à la tête, mon gaydar est infaillible. Tu es lesbienne Santana..»

«Mais qu'est-ce...» coupa Santana avant d'elle même se faire couper la parole.

Kurt rétorqua :

«Alors oui, là tu es dans la phase où il y a plusieurs signes qui te font douter, sauf que la réalité, celle que tu sois lesbienne, est tellement loin de l'idée que tu t'étais faite de toi-même, que tu n'arrives pas à l'accepter. Alors tu vas essayer de faire comme les autres et de sortir avec un footballeur.. Comme moi par exemple, quand je voulais faire partie de l'équipe pour affirmer ma masculinité. Puis tu vas te persuader que tu es normale et que c'était une mauvaise passe jusqu'à qu'il se passe un truc entre toi et Brittany, quelque chose de tellement fort émotionnellement pour toi que t'as prise de conscience sera peut-être trop tardive. Parce que la fille que tu aimes, aura abandonné l'idée..»

«C'est bon Ennis del Mar, ton monologue est fini ?» demanda Santana d'une voix qu'elle aurait aimé plus ferme.

Kurt ne releva pas :

«Oui. Tu devrais quand même y réfléchir, tu sais, je veux juste t'aider. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un m'aide moi..» s'arrêta, voyant que c'était assez, pour le moment du moins.

Santana partit dans le sens opposé d'où se trouvait la salle de son prochain cours. Elle avait maths avec Brittany, elle pouvait pas. Elle pouvait pas arriver dans la salle et ne pas prendre sa place habituelle à côté de Brittany. Alors soit elle s'asseyait ailleurs et Brittany ne comprendrait certainement pas soit elle rentrait chez elle. C'était pas la première fois qu'elle séchait et certainement pas la dernière.

Arrivée chez elle, elle opta pour une tenue confortable, ses parents travaillaient et rentreraient tard. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit, perdue dans ses pensées qui la tourmentaient.

Une semaine passa, elle évitait le plus possible Brittany, Puck et Kurt, voire tout le monde. Elle était en retard pour l'entraînement, voilà elle allait avoir dix tours de plus à parcourir sur la douce et joyeuse mélodie produite par le mégaphone du Coach Sylvester.. Elle couru en direction des vestiaires, quand elle percuta quelqu'un, et fit tomber ses affaires. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser, lorsqu'elle se leva, elle tomba sur Brittany qui la regardait sans bouger. Et merde ! Elle avait réussi pendant une semaine à l'éviter mais maintenant elle allait devoir lui parler. Puis elle était déjà en retard donc ça ne servait à rien de se dépêcher, la sentence serait la même, elle n'avait donc pas d'excuses.

Brittany justement prit la parole maladroitement :

«Salut»

«Hey ! Brittany. Désolée je.. je ne t'avais pas vu» s'excusa Santana.

«Oh ça va...» répondit Brittany pas convaincante.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» demanda la Latina oubliant leur récent éloignement.

«Et bien tu me manques, j'ai compté et ça fait 7 jours que tu me parles plus. J'ai cru que tu étais fâchée, dis, tu es fâchée ?» demanda la blonde.

«Non, non pas du tout Britt'» répondit Santana essayant de la rassurer. A ce surnom Brittany sourit.

«Mais alors pourquoi tu m'évites ? Chaque fois tu partais sans m'attendre et tu ratais la plupart des cours où on est ensemble. Tu sais, je comprends plus rien en mathématiques. ni en espagnol...» avoua Brittany.

«Tu me manques aussi Britt...» arriva à articuler Santana.

«Je... je me demandais, à propos de la soirée, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité au Glee Club ?» demanda Brittany.

«Parce qu'après ils allaient tous se faire des idées sur nous deux, et je voulais pas qu'ils salissent notre réputation» expliqua la brune.

«Des idées ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, au moins un peu San, pas que tu t'amusais juste.. Enfin tu m'avais dit que c'était quand Puck n'était pas là, puis tu t'es éloignée de lui, alors je croyais que tu avais fait ça parce que tu m'aimais, et que ce n'était pas juste pour me mettre dans ton lit. J'aime beaucoup nos Sweet Ladies Kisses, mais pas si tu ne m'aimes pas.» déclara Brittany. Le coeur de Santana se déchira.

«Je... je suis désolée. Le Coach Sylvester doit nous attendre» affirma Santana en partant vers le gymnase. Laissant une Brittany au bord des larmes et déçue.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement, elle aurait tellement aimé lui dire ces trois mots, lui montrer à quel point ils sont véridiques pour elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas la mettre dans son lit, enfin si, mais pas comme ça.. Mais c'était juste au dessus de ses forces. Elle savait que Brittany ne comprendrait pas pourquoi elle voulait garder leur amour secret. Alors elle continua à faire comme si de rien n'était, et resta en quelque sorte amie avec Brittany, mais bien plus distante ayant peur de braver des interdits.

Parfois Santana se ressassait la conversation des vestiaires dans la tête et avait l'impression que Brittany était déçue par son comportement, mais elle ne pouvait rien changer, elle préférait jouer l'hétéro, souffrir jusqu'à la fin du lycée, tout en gardant sa popularité que d'affronter les jugements des autres.

* * *

Un mois passa ainsi, Santana restait Santana Lopez, mais était déprimée au fond d'elle. Elle était plus effrayante que jamais, dans les couloirs tout le monde se poussait contre les casiers pour ne pas subir sa terreur. Les rumeurs s'atténuaient sous les menaces de Santana et grâce à son comportement plus que chaste avec Brittany. Celle-ci se consacra beaucoup à sa pratique de la danse et ne cessait de se perfectionner. Elle réalisa pour le Glee Club plusieurs chorégraphies avec Mike Chang, ce qui lui permit d'oublier un peu Santana en se faisait un nouvel ami. Mais Tina, la petite amie de Mike, était jalouse qu'il passe tout son temps avec la belle blonde. Alors Mike raccourci leurs entraînements, pour finir, Brittany n'avait plus de partenaire avec qui partager sa passion, mais cela plus pour longtemps...

* * *

**Voilà ^^ **

**Alors des idées sur ce qui va arriver dans la vie de Brittany ?**

**N'hésitez pas pour des reviews :p**


	4. Chapter 4 : Lucas comment ?

**Fini ^^ **

**Je vous présente le petit nouveau : Lucas. Lucas qui partage des points communs avec la Latina même si elle ne veut pas le reconnaître au début...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**4eme Chapitre : Lucas comment ?**

_Alors Mike raccourci leurs entraînements pour finir, Brittany n'avait plus de partenaire avec qui partager sa passion, mais cela plus pour longtemps..._

Lundi, début de semaine de cours, comme toujours Santana était en retard. Elle était pourtant du genre ponctuelle, mais en dehors du lycée. En fait, elle ne voyait tout simplement pas pourquoi elle devait faire des efforts pour être à l'heure alors que les professeurs se fichaient royalement de ses problèmes. Oui, parce qu'à l'origine un enseignant est censé donner un minimum d'attention à ses élèves. Donc, elle était en retard. Elle passa par le bureau de la CPE en inventant une excuse quelconque et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, tout en essayant de paraître épuisée, question de crédibilité. Mais quelque chose était étrange, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas entra dans la salle accompagné du Directeur. Santana ralentit son allure tout en se demanda qu'il était, et entra dans la classe à son tour, mais malgré la présence du Directeur, le professeur ne la réprimanda pas, alors elle se dirigea vers sa place quand on l'interpella :

« Mademoiselle Lopez, est-ce que vous pouvez vous asseoir au fond s'il vous plait » demanda M. Figgins avec son accent bien particulier.

« Euh... Pouquoi ? » demanda Santana surprise et menaçante à la fois. Elle voulait s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, près de Brittany. Même si elle et Brittany, avaient un peu perdu leur amitié ces derniers temps, elle voulait être au près d'elle, ne serrait-ce que pour l'aider.

« Et bien je vous présente Lucas Alvarez, il est nouveau à McKinley et j'espère que vous l'accueillerez chaleureusement. Et donc pour pas qu'il soit seul lors de son premier jour parmi nous, il devrait s'asseoir à côté de Mademoiselle Pierce » explique le Directeur. Alvarez, c'est hispanique, et vu sa peau mate, et ses cheveux et yeux bruns, il devait certainement être d'origine hispanique. Santana le scrutait et fut surprise par le regard ténébreux que lui lançait le nouveau, jusqu'à que celui-ci posa ses yeux sur Brittany et un sourire carnassier fit apparaître ses dents. Le sang de la Latina ne fit qu'un tour, et elle répondit :

«Oh, sí! Cuenta conmigo » (Oh oui ! Comptez sur moi) répondit-elle, ironiquement bien sur, à M. Figgins qui ne comprit pas, celui-ci allait parler quand le nouveau prit la parole, et à la surprise de tout le monde, en espagnol :

« Encantado de conocerte, la señorita López » (Enchanté de vous connaître, Mademoiselle Lopez).

Santana fut une seconde fois prise au dépourvue, et puis bien sur c'était évident, il était comme elle, hispanique et bitch. Elle y avait peut-être trouver un acolyte.

Lucas s'assit à côté de Brittany, M. Figgins partit et le cours se poursuivit. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure le nouveau rigolait avec Brittany. Santana bouillonna et revu son premier jugement, il ne sera pas son acolyte mais certainement son ennemi.

D'ailleurs le cours s'acheva et Santana voulu parler avec Brittany et le nouveau, elle s'est dit que comme le dit le diction elle devait garder ses ennemis encore plus près que ses amis, comme ça elle pourrait le surveiller, mais ces deux là partirent dès la sonnerie tout en discutant.

Santana abandonna l'idée et se dirigea vers la salle de chant, là au moins elle pourrait passer un peu de temps avec Brittany sans ce Alvarez. Vous pouvez imaginer le choc de la Latina, quand en entrant dans la salle elle vit Lucas debout face aux élèves à côté de M. Schuester et.. Brittany ?

Santana s'assit et écouta :

« Alors je vous présente Lucas, il est nouveau, et Brittany l'a gentiment invité à participer à notre cours, ainsi il pourra faire parti du Glee Club, mais avant cela M. Alvarez va devoir faire ses preuves. » déclara le professeur de chant en souriant. Tout le monde souriait, et était enthousiaste d'avoir un nouveau membre. Seule Santana restait sceptique et regardait Brittany interloquée, quant à celle-ci elle regardait Lucas les yeux pétillants. Avant ce regard était réservé à Santana.

« Et tu sais chanter ? » demanda M. Schuester à Lucas.

« Euh... » hésita le brun, « je suis plus doué pour danser » dit-il en rigolant, et se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il était vraiment canon, un vrai Latino.

« Parfait, alors montre nous ce que tu sais faire » répondit le professeur.

« Je peux demander à Brittany de m'accompagner ? » demanda Lucas d'un air innocent, mais Santana n'était pas aveugle, et savait très bien à quoi penser son rival. Oui il était devenu son rival quand elle avait vu Brittany aussi heureuse de s'être fait un « nouvel ami ». M. Schuester interrogea du regard Brittany qui répondit par un sourire.

Quand Santana entendit les premières notes de Rayos De Sol de Jose De Rico & Henry Mendez, elle crut rêver, il lui faisait le coup du Latino Caliente...

Lucas s'approcha de Brittany et commença à chanter :

**Escúchame mami linda**  
**Oye lo que te quiero decir**

**Escucharme cosa bella**  
**Lo que yo siento por ti**

Puis il lui attrapa la main, la fit tourner et la rapprocha de lui. Il sourit avec ce fidèle sourire carnassier et continua de chanter :

**Quiero rayos de sol**  
**Tumbados en la arena**  
**Y ver como se pone tu piel dorada y morena**

**Mamita loca**  
**Cosita linda**  
**Con ese cuerpo es que tu te ves muy linda**  
**Cuando caminas tu**  
**Me vuelves loco**  
**Quiero comerte muy poquito a poco**

Puis il continua sa démonstration, tout en ne se privant pas de laisser ses mains se balader sur le corps de la blonde, celle-ci ne parut pas gênée et continua de danser avec enthousiasme. Ils chantèrent ensemble la fin de la chanson :

**Sentado en la playa con esta boquita**  
**Loca como el carmin**  
**Sigilosamente yo atino hacia el caba**  
**Tu aroma yo sentí**  
**Entre tu nombre tu me dijiste bella**  
**Essa es la realidad**  
**Tus ojos reflejan un mar de belleza**  
**Dificil de olvidar**

**Escúchame mami linda**  
**Hoy lo que yo te quiero decir**  
**Escúchame cosa bella**  
**Lo que yo siento por ti**

Tout le monde applaudit, Lucas dansait très bien, de quoi faire friser les cheveux de Mike Chang, ce qui est biologiquement impossible, et question chant ce n'était pas Blaine mais il s'en sortait pas mal. Santana ne pouvait rien dire si ce n'est qu'elle applaudit très lentement de façon à attirer l'attention, après que la tension entre les deux danseurs s'atténua, elle déclara :

« Hey Jackie Chan, j'aurai peur à ta place... Il a une voix lui » dit-elle à Mike, puis elle ajouta pour Lucas « Mais je t'en supplie Don Juan arrête de tuer l'honneur de nos ancêtres ! » en finissant, Santana eu un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Hum merci.. Santana c'est ça ? » dit Lucas, il affichait un air de parfaite victime, à cet instant tout le monde voyait en lui le parfait héros et en Santana la parfaite méchante.

« Santana Lopez. » répondit la Latina en le défiant du regard.

« Je suis désolé, notre première rencontre ne s'est pas très bien passée, j'obéissais simplement au Directeur... Alors enchanté de faire ta connaissance Santana Lopez » dit Lucas souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ne te donnes pas la peine de faire cet effort, il n'est pas nécessaire que nous nous parlions. » répondit Santana tout en utilisant un ton plus que poli pour Santana Lopez. A croire que ce n'était pas suffisant car Brittany qui se taisait depuis s'exclama :

« Oh Santana ! Soit gentille avec Luc ! »

Ça en était trop pour Santana. Brittany venait de l'appeler « Santana », et quand elle appelait par son prénom c'était généralement qu'elles se disputaient, et le summum c'est qu'elle l'appelle « Luc », lui, qu'elle connaît depuis, quoi, à peine trois heures..

Santana se leva, s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur des deux danseurs, faisant un jeu de passe-passe de regard de l'un à l'autre, puis regarda Brittany d'un air meurtri, et quitta la salle de chant avant même que le cours soit fini.

Santana marcha quelques mètres dans le couloir et se laissa tomber contre les casiers. La scène repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, Brittany riant grâce ou à cause de Lucas, les deux dansants... Santana sentit les larmes monter et ayant peur qu'on la voie pleurer, même si tout le monde était en cours, elle alla se réfugier dans L'Auditorium. Là-bas elle s'assit au hasard sur un siège, et fixa la scène vide, bloquée sur ses pensées toutes ciblées sur Brittany. Elle arriva à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait vivre loin de Brittany.

En même pas une journée tout le monde connaissait le nouveau. Il était en fait devenu le nouveau jouet, que tout le monde arborait fièrement. Il avait fait ses preuves au Glee Club, puis dans l'équipe de football, il avait littéralement impressionné le Coach Beiste, et bien sur auprès des filles de quoi rendre jaloux Puck, Finn, Sam et même Mike.

* * *

La semaine passa, Santana était seule, désespérément seule. Elle voulait aller voir Quinn, elle était en quelques sortes amies, mais Santana n'était pas du genre à se confier, alors elle s'isola. Elle voyait Lucas se rapprochait de Brittany, ils partageaient la même passion : la danse. Donc ça ne surprit qu'à moitié Santana quand elle apprit que sa blonde avait trouvé en Lucas plus qu'un ami. D'ailleurs c'est Brittany qui lui en parla à la sortie du Glee Club :

« Hey San ! » appela Brittany.

« Brittany ? » répondit Santana surprise tout en se retournant.

« Tu as le temps pour qu'on parle un peu ? » demanda la blonde.

« Oui bien sur, toujours pour toi » affirma la Latina dans un faible sourire.

« Alors, en fait j'aimerai te parler de Lucas » commença Brittany, « Tu sais il adore la danse comme moi, et il est très gentil, tu sais parfois il me fait un peu penser à toi.. »

« A moi ? » s'indigna Santana.

« Oui, il a des origines espagnoles comme toi, il est brun, a la peau mate, les yeux noirs, un regard comme toi, comme tu sais si bien faire, et il est beau.. » dit timidement Brittany.

« Euh.. d'accord. Pour toi c'est moi en mec, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda Santana suspicieuse, mais ne laissa pas transparaître son inquiétude.

« Et bien, ce week-end, il est venu à la maison pour réviser une choré et on s'est embrassé puis.. »

« Stop ! Arrêtes, je ne veux pas savoir Britt' » coupa Santana. « C'est ton copain oui ou non ? » demanda-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

« Oui » répondit timidement la danseuse.

« Très bien » dit Santana afin de couper court la conversation.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus, si elle croisait son regard, si elle regardait ses beaux yeux bleus océans, elle déverserait un torrent de larmes qu'elle ne pourrait contrôler. Et elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à Brittany, pas après qu'elle est choisi ce Lucas Alvarez à elle, ça soit disant version masculine mais en version gentille, beaucoup plus gentille à ce qu'il paraît. Peut-être c'est ce qui faisait la différence entre elle et lui, mais Santana avait la nette impression qu'il n'était pas un ange...

Après quelques jours à ressembler à un zombie et traînait, d'un air blasé, assénant toute personne sur son chemin d'une réplique cinglante, Santana se ressaisit. Elle était Santana Lopez et voulait Brittany S. Pierce, personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait plus jouer à la comédie de l'amitié, elle l'aimait, mais lui dire ne suffirait pas, elle devait supprimer Lucas de la course, et elle usera de tous les moyens nécessaires... La seule chose qu'elle savait faire : manipuler les gens a volonté.

* * *

**Et oui, Brittana ne risque pas d'être réuni d'aussitôt ! Ne m'engueulez pas x) Même pour moi c'est frustrant.**

**Mais d'un côté la jalousie de Santana va la pousser à plusieurs machinations ! Snixx est bientôt là. :p**

**REVIEWS :D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Plan A Idylle Parfaite

**Plus tôt que prévu, voilà le chapitre 5. Santana passe à l'attaque.**

**Durant les 3-4 prochains chapitres y aura certainement pas de Brittana comme on l'aime.. Je vous assure même moi ça me trouble, mais en effet les retrouvailles ne seront que meilleures, promis !**

**Et oui, je suis un peu négligente sur l'importance de la description dans l'histoire, promis j'essaye de m'améliorer.**

* * *

**5eme Chapitre : Plan A. Idylle Parfaite**

_La seule chose qu'elle savait faire : manipuler les gens a volonté._

Santana avait eu tout un long week-end, et vu son état mental, son dur labeur avait été plus que fructueux. En fait, Snixx allait piquer tout le monde de son venin, un par un. Mais avant cela elle voulait tout de même tenter le coup avec une méthode plus "douce".

Santana avait suivi un axe de réflexion très simple : pourquoi Brittany romprait avec Lucas ? Déjà sa première idée était la suivante ; si Brittany avait été sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était jalouse de voir Santana danser avec un inconnu, il suffisait de recommencer mais cette fois-ci avec sérieux. Santana allait se dégoter un petit-ami digne de se nom, et de quoi rendre facilement jalouse la blonde. Et puis si ça ne fonctionnait pas, Snixx prendrait le relais.

Dès arrivée au lycée, Santana mit son plan en action. Elle se passa un coup de gloss sur ses lèvres charnues et alla se poster de façon à mettre son corps en valeur contre le cassier de Sam. Elle le choisi après avoir procédé par élimination : Finn c'est un cachalot attaché à la diva, Puck n'est pas un gars sérieux pour une relation, Mike est trop asiatique, d'autant plus qu'il y a Tina, Quatre-yeux c'est même pas la peine d'y penser, et Porcelaine, bah c'était Porcelaine, il restait donc que le blondinet aux lèvres surdimensionnées qui faisait l'affaire. Un petit-ami, mignon, dans l'équipe de football, et avec lequel Santana peut se pavaner au Glee Club, surtout devant Brittany. C'était le but de la manoeuvre : rendre jalouse Brittany. Santana savait que Sam ne résisterait pas, c'était bien connu, les cheerios sortent avec les footballeurs, et puis tout ce que veut Santana Lopez.. Santana Lopez là. Elle savait aussi que jouer au couple parfait, rendrait une Brittany jalouse, même si au premier abord ça ne ce verrait pas, elle ne tarderait pas à questionner Santana. Elle en était certaine.

Justement Sam arrivait à son casier, marchant d'un pas nonchalant, tenant plusieurs classeurs qu'il voulait certainement poser dans son casier. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit une Santana rayonnante, après être arrivé à sa hauteur, il demanda :

«Santana ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?»

«Hey, du calme beau blond» donna comme réponse Santana. «Je réfléchissais sur le fait que tu n'as toujours pas eu de copines depuis ton arrivée, et je veux pas t'offenser mais j'ai entendu dire que les gars de l'équipe se demandaient si tu étais gay».

Sam fut surpris en entendant le mot "veux pas t'offenser" sortir de la bouche de Santana Lopez, puis arqua un sourcil lorsqu'elle insinua qu'il était gay. Après quelques secondes il répondit :

«Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?»

«Et bien, tu es plutôt mignon, je suis super sexy, cheerios..» dit Santana en lançant un regard de prédatrice et ajouta «Je peux t'apporter popularité et clore le débat sur ta sexualité. Et puis tes lèvres mon toujours fascinées» termina-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Le blond porta sa main à ses lèvres, comme pour vérifier leurs grosseurs, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais trop choqué il la referma. Santana l'observa amusée et lui dit :

«Je te laisse réfléchir mais ne tardes pas trop» en terminant sa phrase elle se retourna, et partie, faisant sauter ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, tout en se déhanchant.

Les cours se poursuivirent comme d'habitude, Sue a crié encore et encore. Dans les vestiaires, à la fin de l'entraînement, Quinn s'approcha de Santana et commença à parler, à la grande surprise de Santana :

«J'avais tout. Après Beth j'ai eu du mal à regagner la confiance de mes cheerios et le respect des élèves, mais j'y suis arrivée, j'avais même récupéré le quater-back comme petit-ami. Mais maintenant qu'il m'a largué pour Berry, je redeviens la pauvre petite Quinn ex-fille enceinte. Et tout ça c'est de la faute de Berry !»

«Tu te sens mieux ?» demanda Santana. Elle avait voulu être ironique mais sa voix en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne savait pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elle avait pas grand chose à faire, mais elle voulu aider Quinn. Ainsi elle ajouta «Si tu veux je peux persécuter Big Nose, surtout qu'elle m'insupporte de plus en plus.»

«Merci Santana, mais je vais essayer de régler ça.. J'ai encore le Glee Club».

Les deux cheerios partirent en fou rire et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives.

Santana n'avait plus aucune raison d'écouter en cours vu qu'elle n'avait plus rien à expliquer à Brittany. Durant le cours d'espagnol elle s'attela à reprendre les erreurs de M. Schuester dans un sourire montrant toutes ses dents :

«Non, c'est habria, avec le ha» en mimant un son sortant du fond de sa poitrine, «et pas abria. En plus y a une différence entre avoir et ouvrir.»

«hum...» répondit le professeur en revoyant ses cours, et ajouta «oui, Santana, tu.. Tu as raison».

Santana sourit fière d'elle, regarda Sam et lui jeta un clin d'oeil. Durant la fin du cours elle continua à réfléchir à son plan B, en cas si Sam refusait, bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. D'ailleurs il profita de la fin du cours pour voir Santana, avant d'aller au Glee Club.

«Santana !» interpela-t-il.

«Oui ?» répondit-elle sans se retourner continuant à ranger ses affaires.

«Je.. J'ai réfléchi et comme tu dis, on deviendrait le couple parfait» s'expliqua Sam, sans savoir comment Santana allait réagir. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre eux, mais delà à parler cru avec Santana Lopez, c'était autre chose.

«Très bien» dit Santana, se retournant, faisant face au blond, elle lui sourit attrapa sa main et le tira vers la sortie.

Delà, Santana l'entraîna vers la salle de Glee Club, elle devait absolument arriver avant Brittany, même si celle-ci était déjà sortie elle trainait toujours dans les couloirs en virevoltant posant des questions qui pour elle, sont des questions existentielles. Finalement Santana, suivi de Sam arrivèrent les premiers avec Artie, Tina et Mike. Sam attrapa Santana par la taille et s'assit faisant asseoir Santana sur ses genoux. Les trois autres élèves les regardaient mi-choqués, mi-amusés. Aucun d'eux ne broncha, jusqu'à ce qu'Artie demanda :

«Vous, vous êtes ensemble ?»

Avant que Sam est le temps de répondre Santana répondit :

«Que tu es perspicace roulette, c'est l'effet de tes lunettes ?»

Artie ne releva pas et se plaça, à côté de Mike et Tina. Santana regarda l'heure, dans même pas une minute Brittany devrait arriver. Ainsi elle se pencha sur Sam et l'embrassa, d'abord avec une sorte de timidité, si timidité est chez Santana Lopez. Puis elle approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus intense. Sam fit glisser sa main de la taille de Santana jusqu'à ses fesses. Santana sourit en continua le baiser, elle imaginait déjà la tête de Brittany...

Celle-ci entra à ce moment, en compagnie de Lucas. Elle stoppa son chemin durant quelques secondes en voyant les deux S s'embrassaient avec ardeur. Puis Lucas la tira vers son siège. Quelques secondes après le professeur de chant arriva et tapa dans ses mains pour calmer tous les bavardages et autres activités de ses élèves. Santana s'assit à côté de Sam tout en lui tenant la main, en s'asseyant elle jeta un coup d'oeil au fond de la classe pour voir si Brittany était là. Celle-ci était assise, la tête posait sur l'épaule de son copain. Santana se crispa et serra la main de Sam, celui-ci se tordit de douleur sous la pression. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'attendait à une scène de la part de la blonde, mais elle se rassura en se persuadant que celle-ci viendrait avec la fin du cours.

Durant le cours il y a eu une altercation Finn/Rachel/Quinn. M. Schuester proposa aux élèves de trouver des morceaux pour les régionales, et Rachel s'empressa de proposer pour le solo un morceau de sa Barbra bien entendu interprété par elle-même, mais à la surprise de tout le monde, sauf Santana, Quinn intervenu :

«Non Berry, on va pas faire du Streisand. Les gens sont habitués à entendre des classiques.. Ils leur faut des musiques qui les touche..»

«Tu proposes des musiques originales ? Les classiques ont toujours marché, et d'ailleurs mon interprétation est..» Rachel ne put terminer que Quinn la coupa :

«Oui Rachel, c'est très gentil de ta part, toujours droite, classique comme tes jupes, mais faudrait renouveler autant ta garde robe, que notre répertoire» dit Quinn dans un sourire, fière de son intervention.

«euh oui.. Quinn n'a pas tord» dit M. Schuester, face au visage interloqué de Rachel, il ajouta «Quinn n'a pas tord au niveau du choix des chansons bien sur.»

Rachel perdue son sourire enthousiaste précédent et se rassit murmurant à Finn qu'il faut qu'il «trouve un moyen» de régler ça «tout de suite !».

La sonnerie retentit, Santana sortit de la classe sans Sam, afin de laisser le champ libre à Brittany, mais rien du tout. Brittany parlait avec Lucas, Mike et Tina, faisant des grands gestes. Ils devaient certainement parler de la chorée. Santana se dirigea vers son casier qui était voisin de celui de la blonde, là elles étaient obligées de se croiser mais rien non plus. La Latina n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle s'était acharnée à trouver un mec, à manger littéralement sa bouche de quoi faire rougir Berry, mais ça n'atteignait pas Brittany. Santana était très inquiète à dire vrai, parce que ça voulait dire que la fille qu'elle aimait, ne l'aimait pas autant en retour.

A la sortie du lycée elle vit enfin Brittany s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'y croyait plus.

«San !» s'écria Brittany. Santana trouvait ce surnom bizarre, Britanny ne l'appelait jamais San quand elles se disputaient.

«Oui Britt ?» demanda Santana.

«J'ai vu que toi et Sam avaient l'air assez proche..» commença la blonde. Enfin ! Se dit Santana pour elle-même. «avec Lucas on..» Santana n'y comprenait plus rien, que venait faire Lucas au milieu ? «..s'est dit qu'un soir on pourrait faire une sortie à quatre au Breadstick !» dit-elle très enthousiaste.

«Faut que j'en parle à Sam» répondit Santana. Elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, tellement elle était choquée.

«Appelles-moi» dit Brittany souriante en partant.

_POV Santana_

Appelles-moi ? Mais elle se fout de moi ? Un double rencard, non mais j'hallucine ! Je dois rêver c'est ça.. J'étais persuadée, à m'en couper la main, qu'elle allait au moins être triste, surprise, chamboulée, enfin j'en sais rien, une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix lorsqu'elle a parlé de Sam... C'est pas possible, elle câlinait Lucas au Glee Club alors qu'elle aurait du être folle de rage, et après elle vient toute enthousiaste elle ose me demander de sortir en couple.. !

Au début je ne voulais pas, enfin si, faire du mal à ce cher «Luc», mais là, alors là, je n'ai plus une once de douceur ! La seule manière que Brittany rompt avec Lucas c'est qu'à ses yeux il passe pour une mauvaise personne, et là Brittany viendra pleurer dans mes bras, je la consolerai, on finira au lit. Et tout sera parfait !

* * *

**Je crois bien que Santana ou Snixx va être très énervée ^^**

**Ils vont imaginer un plan assez tordu qui en fait devient logique après ;) je vous laisse imaginer.**

**Reviews please :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : 1, 2, 3 Snixx est là !

**Chapitre 6, le fameux plan de Santana est bien ici..**

**Il faut voir tout ce qu'elle a dans la tête pour récupérer sa Brittany.**

**Oui sa réaction est un peu fait exprès, mais plus tard on verra qu'en fait elle ne s'en foutait pas tant que ça.**

**J'aime bien vos commentaires, ça me permet aussi d'avoir un autre point de vue. Alors n'hésitez pas **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**6eme Chapitre : 1, 2, 3.. Snixx est là !**

_Au début je ne voulais pas, enfin si, faire du mal à ce cher «Luc», mais là, alors là, je n'ai plus une once de douceur ! La seule manière que Brittany rompt avec Lucas c'est qu'à ses yeux il passe pour une mauvaise personne, et là Brittany viendra pleurer dans mes bras, je la consolerai, on finira au lit. Et tout sera parfait !_

Santana allait mettre son plan en exécution, on était lundi matin, elle avait une semaine pas une de plus, sinon elle allait devenir folle. Le contact de la peau de Brittany lui manquait atrocement, et en plus chaque fois qu'elle essayait de l'oublier dans les bras de Sam, le visage de la blonde lui apparaissait. Au creux de ses rétines il n'y avait plus que Brittany, l'ancienne Brittany, souriante, dansant, faisant ses yeux larmoyants qui faisait fondre la Latina. Les yeux bleus azur de la blonde qui envoûtés la brune.. Santana était accro, elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était une question de survie, quasi viscérale, que la blonde partage chaque seconde du reste de sa vie.

Alors elle avait une semaine pour récupérer ce qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Lorsque Santana se leva, elle était plus que déterminer, surtout vu ce qui s'était passé ce week-end au Breadstick.

_FLASH BACK_

_POV DE SANTANA_

Cette fille me rend dingue, la première fois que je l'ai vu c'était comme un coup de.. Non ! Je suis Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez d'accord ?! Je ne tombe pas amoureuse ! Je ne crois pas en l'amour ! Et puis merde.. Cette fille me transforme, je deviens faible à ses côtés, je deviens presque gentille.. Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais j'aime ça, elle a le pouvoir de me redonner une partie de mon humanité. Je me suis tellement cachée derrière se masque de la fille forte qui n'a aucune faiblesse que.. Je suis devenue la légendaire Santana Lopez, mais sans elle je ne suis rien.

*dring, dring*

Oh c'est bouche de mérou ! Oui bon, peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'arrive à l'appeler autrement maintenant, parce que bon, notre couple était une grosse arnaque mais n'empêche qu'il fallait que ce soit un minimum crédible surtout ce soir. Là, je pourrai voir les moindres réactions de Brittany.

Je vais descendre accueillir Sam.

« Hey ! Sammy ! »

« Euh.. salut Santana ». Je crois que son nouveau surnom l'a perturbé, tant pis.

« Bon on y va, où tu prends racines ? ». Bah quoi ? J'avais dit que j'allais l'appeler par son prénom pas être aimable si ?!

« Et bien, après toi. Ma voiture est juste là.». Et il me fait la courbette en plus.

« Je monte pas dans ça !». Je faisais une moue répugner mais fallait voir ce qu'il appeler « voiture ».

« Bon Santana, soit tu montes soit on ne va pas à ce dîner ». Il avait raison sur ce point.

« Ok, t'as gagné. Mais fais gaffe où tu mets tes clefs parce que la prochaine fois je te les vole et je la conduit direct à la décharge ! ». Je lui fis mon plus gros sourire. Je crois que ce que j'ai dit a fait son effet parce qu'il m'a regardé d'un air plus que choqué.

On était déjà arrivé au Breadstick, en fait le trajet était plus tôt rapide. Sam m'ouvrit la portière comme un vrai gentleman, voilà pourquoi je l'avais choisi. Il était le parfait petit ami. En entrant dans le restaurant, je balayais du regard la salle jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure blonde. Elle était là, magnifique... avec Lucas. Au plus je le voyais, au plus il me sortait des yeux !

Bon respire, joue le jeu, tu peux le faire. Je pris la main de Sam, et on s'avança vers la table où l'autre couple nous attendait.

« Salut Brittany ! » je ne voyais qu'elle, elle portait une de ses jolies robes pleines de couleurs qui la faisait rayonner. « Hola » dis-je en regardant même pas une seconde l'hispanique assis à côté de la blonde.

Sam s'assit en face de celui-ci, et moi en face de Brittany. Peut-être que si je me concentrais assez fortement je ne verrai plus que la blonde, en faisant abstraction des deux footballeurs à côté. Allez Santana concentre toi !

On n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Brittany essayait d'intervenir à sa façon, je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. Et je réprimandais Sam et Lucas lorsqu'ils rigolaient. Brittany ne voyait pas que son copain se moquait d'elle ?! On a pris la commande. Un peu plus tard la serveuse arriva avec nos plats. Les garçons parlaient de foot, moi je commentais. Brittany riait. La serveuse revient pour débarrasser et nous apporter les cartes des desserts.

« Oh regarde ma chérie ! Un brownie au chocolat, je sais que t'adore ça. ». Le comportement de Lucas était à vomir surtout que..

« Non. Elle n'aime pas les brownies. Il y a de la noix de pécan et elle est allergique. En plus ses desserts préférés sont les muffins avec au cœur du nutella. ». Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il ne la connait pas.

« Oh je suis désolé chérie ». Il avait presque l'air désolé, vraiment. Il jouait très bien la comédie. Et puis pourquoi il appelait comme ça hein ? Y avait que moi qui pouvait l'appeler comme ça.

« T'inquiète pas Luc, j'aime les brownies sans noix de pécan que ma maman cuisine ». En entendant Brittany dire ça, mon visage s'est figé. Ces gâteaux là, je les avais fait avec elle, de nombreuses fois. On avait fait des batailles de farine, je me souviens que j'embrassais le bout de son nez pour enlever les restes de chocolat... Mais qu'elle ose prendre sa défense sans même me regardait ça en était trop ! Je me suis levée, j'ai regardé Brittany, retenant mes larmes, et je suis partie aux toilettes.

_FIN DU POV_

Sam voulu partir à la suite de Santana, mais Brittany le retient d'un regard glacial afin de le dissuader de tous mouvements. Ce regard le fit asseoir aussitôt, il n'était pas habitué à avoir peur de cette nouvelle Brittany. Elle se leva à son tour et partit rejoindre Santana aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle entra, Santana était de dos en pleurs, elle n'entendit pas Brittany se rapprocher et l'enlacer. Santana sursauta à se contact, elle sentit le parfum de la blonde l'envahir, ça lui avait tellement manqué.  
Santana se retourna, elle avait l'air tellement en colère, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, et elle s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi hein ?! ». Brittany était choquée face à cette intervention et répondit sur le même ton que la Latina.

« Il m'aime lui ! »

Santana ne répondit rien. Son visage était déformé par le désespoir. Brittany savait très bien que Santana l'aimait, alors comment pouvait-elle dire cela ?! Brittany ajouta songeuse :

« Et il est gentil, tu savais qu'il avait un tatouage ? Je trouve ça sexy... » elle était dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vu Santana, parce que sinon elle n'aurait jamais dit ça.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je m'en fasse un aussi ? » s'écria Santana folle de rage.

Si c'était pas Brittany, elle aurait pu la pousser tellement fort contre le mur des toilettes que sa victime en aurait souffert pendant plusieurs semaines. D'ailleurs les cris de Santana avait fait sortir Brittany de ses pensées, qui maintenant regardait la ténébreuse hispanique d'un air ahuri. Santana ajouta :

« Est-ce que tu l'aime plus que moi ? Est-ce que quand il te touche tu ressens ça ? » puis elle scella ses lèvres à celle de la blonde. Celle-ci mit quelques secondes à réagir, et répondit au baiser. Santana revivait, ses lèvres lui avait tellement manqué. Ce baiser était empli de colère, mais au fil des secondes il se fit plus doux. Santana essayait de faire passer tout ses sentiments dans ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle le coupa pour reprendre sa respiration. Elles restèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, le souffle court, front contre front. Santana était dans un moment d'allégresse et ne voulait pas le gâcher par plein de questions qui lui venaient en tête. Alors elle se rapprocha pour coller de nouveau ses lèvres contre leurs homologues, mais Brittany n'était pas de cette avis et enlaça Santana. Celle-ci fut d'abord surprise, puis enfouit son visage dans la chevelure blonde afin d'y puiser son parfum ayant peur de ne plus jamais la sentir de nouveau. Brittany caressa le dos de la brune, puis se détacha de Santana qui était déjà en manque du contact avec la blonde et la regardait d'un air triste, Santana savait y faire, elle pensait que ça allait fonctionner jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la voix de la blonde :

« Je suis désolée San » dit-elle dans un murmure, en disant cela elle lâcha les mains de Santana et partit la laissant seule à nouveau. La Latina comprit ce que ce geste signifiait : Brittany l'aimait, elle l'avait très bien sentit dans ce baiser trop court à son goût, mais elle avait aussi comprit que Brittany n'était pas prête à rompre avec Lucas pour seule excuse qu'il était un « gentil garçon ».

_FIN DU FLASH BACK._

« Un gentil garçon hein ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. » en se disant cela à elle-même Santana se dirigeait vers l'entrée de son lycée. Elle alla vers les vestiaires des garçons pour trouver Finn. Et lui demanda d'aller : « directement à l'auditorium et ne pose pas de questions d'accord ? Je te dis de faire un truc, tu le fais car crois moi si tu joues le jeu, tu vas avoir une agréable surprise ! ». Elle lui donna d'autres instructions concernant l'heure à laquelle il devait se trouver là-bas. Elle en fit de même avec Rachel, même si celle-ci était plutôt sceptique au début :

« Hey l'hobbit ! »

Rachel arqua un sourcil choqué tout en regardant Santana.

« Oui c'est à toi que je parle la naine, à qui veux-tu d'autre que ce soit ? » avait répondu Santana. Rachel ne parlait toujours pas.

« Bon à croire que tu as trop poussé la chansonnette ce week-end, et Dios sait que je plains tes voisins.. Enfin, je voulais te dire d'aller dans l'auditorium à midi. »

Rachel prit enfin la parole :

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Ah tu as retrouvé ta voix ! Dommage.. Enfin elle te sera utile quand même après.. Et pour te répondre c'est parce que je te le demande, et si ça ne suffit pas pour convaincre Mademoiselle-qui-se-prend-pour-Streisand, je peux juste rajouter que c'est une surprise qui va te plaire. Et au pire tu pourras toujours aller chanter avec ton public-fantôme. »

Oh oui, Santana jouissait que son plan se mette en marche. Elle fit un saut à l'auditorium et sortit de son sac les affaires qu'elle avait apporté pour préparer l'endroit idyllique pour Finn et Rachel. Elle avait prit une nappe à carreau Vichy pour faire un pique-nique, avait prit des roses un panier plein de trucs végétariens... Tout pour un repas romantique. Ainsi à 11h50 Finn arrivera et attendra comme un idiot, il sait si bien le faire, et Rachel arrivera à midi et sera toute émue du geste attentionné de son ex. Bien sur Finn ne démentira pas, ils chanteront un super duo et seront ensemble.  
Oui son plan marchait à la perfection.

* * *

A la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, la plupart des cheerios étaient au courant par leurs petits-amis que Finn avait officiellement rompu avec Quinn puisqu'il était avec une certaine Rachel. Je vous dis pas l'énervement de la capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleaders. Elle engueulait tout le monde pour ne serait-ce qu'un faux-pas, et Sue était très fière de son élève, à croire qu'elle adorait Quinn parce qu'elle se voyait en elle au même âge, glaciale et déterminée. Mais Santana, elle, n'avait pas peur de Queen Q, sauf qu'au lieu de s'amuser à lui lancer des pics elle resta silencieuse, elle n'avait pas fini de mettre en route son plan, pas du tout même, alors elle devait faire attention à ne pas tout faire rater. Et d'ailleurs à la fin de l'entraînement elle traîna dans les vestiaires pour parler avec sa capitaine, comme la semaine dernière celle-ci s'était confiée, pourquoi pas continuer à entretenir une certaine relation amicale ?

« Quinn ? » interrogea Santana, pour attirer son attention.

« Oui Lopez ? » demanda Quinn, on pouvait entendre de l'agressivité dans sa voix.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Q. Je voulais te parler à propos de Berry. » Santana ne reçue aucune réponse, ce qu'elle interpréta comme une invitation à continuer : « Finn a été un vrai idiot, enfin il est un vrai idiot, mais je sais, je sais que tu es Quinn Fabray, la capitaine des cheerios qui sort avec le quater-back, et qui deviendra reine avec celui-ci au bal de promo. Donc je pense que tu devrais le rendre jaloux, ce serait la seule façon qu'il revienne dans tes bras »

« Et je fais ça comment ? » demanda Quinn, un peu sceptique tout de même.

« Et bien, qui détrône Finn en ce moment ? Lucas Alvarez. Il est devenu très populaire autant sur le terrain, qu'au Glee Club. Et il est plutôt caliente, donc il lui reste qu'à avoir Quinn Fabray sur son tableau de chasse, et il aura tout et Finn plus rien à part sa looseuse. Alors intéresse toi à Lucas et je suis sure que ça fonctionnera. » proposa Santana certaine d'elle.

« Tu m'impressionnes Lopez. Euh Santana. » dit la blonde dans un sourire.

« De rien Blondie, et puis comme ça tu me dois une fière chandelle. » dit Santana en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle prit son sac et partit.

Santana était très fière d'elle et profita de son heure de perm' pour aller en dehors du lycée retrouver Puck. Oui, Puck. Il faisait parti de son plan lui aussi, en fait tout le monde en faisait parti.

« Hey Puck ! » interpela Santana.

« Hey, babe » répondit Puck, d'un petit sourire narquois. Elle se rapprocha de lui dangereusement, mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle déclara :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir vu ces temps-ci, tu m'as manqué, mais maintenant je ne peux pas faire ça, tu sais je suis avec Sam... »

« Mais il n'en saura rien » répondit Puck qui avait réellement envie de la Latina qui faisait tout pour le chauffer, jusqu'à sa voix plus que suave.

« Non, mais je vais pas te laisser à la ramasse Puck, écoute, Quinn est célibataire maintenant, tu as du entendre que Finn était avec le troll, enfin bon. C'est Quinn Fabray, la très jolie Quinn Fabray, et puis vous avez eu une gamine ensemble, tu es sa première fois... Elle ne pourra pas refuser. »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours Lopez, mais merci du conseil j'en prends note » dit-il d'un air respectueux.

* * *

Santana était très fière d'elle. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, et elle avait pu voir dans la fin de la journée Puck et Quinn se rapprocher.

Maintenant le plus dur, bon elle savait manipuler.. L'art de la manipulation c'était inné, et elle savait s'en servir. Ainsi aussitôt rentrée chez elle, Santana appela Sam pour qu'il la rejoigne chez elle. Quand il arriva elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, premièrement le séduire.

« Sam ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

Elle le fit entrer, sans desserrer son étreinte. Et commença à l'embrasser. Elle le tira directement vers sa chambre, puis elle le poussa sur son lit, le dévisagea quelques secondes et se jeta sur lui. Sam voulait bien agir, un minimum, mais elle prenait tous les pouvoirs. Elle enleva le sweat-shirt du blond, et continua de l'embrassa, ses baisers devenant plus fougueux et sauvages. Sam commençait à être très excité et Santana le sentait sous elle. Ainsi sa main descendit pour défaire la braguette du jean du blondinet.

« Tu as une protection ? » demanda Santana.

« Non, désolé, je.. j'avais pas prévu » dit-il. Santana se releva et le regarda choquée. Celui-ci continua : « Quoi tu en as pas ? Je croyais que toi et Puck... »

« Oui, mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quinn, maintenant il pense toujours à avoir des capotes sur lui » dit Santana. Elle commençait à perdre patience, mais reprit son sang-froid très vite.

« Si tu veux je peux vite passer chez moi... » dit Sam.

« Non, Sam. Une prochaine fois. Mais voilà maintenant je suis frustrée... Tu me dois un service ».

« Ah.. Bon bah oui, lequel ? » demanda le blond, qui essayait de calmer ses hormones d'ado.

« Alors mon blond préféré, tu sais que j'aime pas trop Lucas, il me vole la vedette hispanique. Alors j'aimerais que demain à l'entraînement général tu le blesses un peu de façon à ce qu'il aille à l'infirmerie. » expliqua Santana.

« Euh.. Je l'aime bien Lucas » dit Sam en hésitant.

« Je te demande pas de le tuer, juste de le bousculer » soulagea Santana, d'un air innocent.

« Bon d'accord, mais j'attends une récompense » dit-il dans un grand sourire.

« Haha ! Très bien Sam Evans » dit-elle en rigolant et en l'embrassant.

Il partit un peu plus tard. Santana s'applaudissait, elle avait une grande hâte de demain.

* * *

D'ailleurs le lendemain, elle était en première ligne pour voir ce beau spectacle qu'elle avait orchestré.

Le match commençait, et Alvarez et Sam se démarquaient du terrain. Le coach divisait son équipe en deux pour faire des matchs à l'entraînement. Lucas avait la balle en main, et courrait pour marquer mais Sam chargea et lui fonça dessus, simulant une attaque pour récupérer la balle. Toutes les personnes présentent regardaient d'un air effrayé. Lucas fut évacué, et Quinn en profita pour l'accompagner, elle s'occupait de l'infirmerie à temps perdu.

« Lucas ça va ? » demanda-t-elle. « Où as-tu mal ? ». Il désigna sa jambe. Et en effet il avait une plaie assez profonde, et du sang coulait abondamment.

« Oh, tu saignes, je vais désinfecter ça avant que ça s'infecte. Attention ça va piquer »

Et effectivement elle ne mentait pas. Lucas serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Voyant sa souffrance Quinn s'approcha de lui et lui posa sa main sur la joue, pour le soutenir du regard. Lucas lui sourit.

Pendant ce temps, Santana discutait avec Puck, le jeu n'avait pas recommencé, puis lui dit :

« Tu devrais aller voir Alvarez, c'est pas que je m'inquiète mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est à l'infirmerie » dit-elle totalement candide.

« Ouais, t'as raison Lopez » en disant ça il partit en trottinant vers l'infirmerie.

Et quand il arriva, il vit Quinn caresser le visage de Lucas, et celui-ci souriait, ayant oublier sa douleur. Puck n'eut pas le courage de voir la suite et partit dans le sens inverse, en frappant dans un mur.

En voyant Puck partir aux vestiaires, Santana félicitait Quinn dans sa tête. Elle était douée cette Blondie.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, les élèves se retrouvaient au Glee Club. Santana était très impatiente. Il fallait la voir, qui trépignait dans un coin. C'était maintenant que tous ses efforts allaient être récompensés. Tout le monde s'installa. Santana prit place au fond de la salle afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. M. Schuester proposa une sorte de jeu, où les élèves devaient former des duos, mais cette fois-ci c'était le destin qui allait choisir pour eux. Il avait préparer un chapeau dans lequel il avait mit les noms de tous les élèves. Après quelques noms tiraient, M. Schuester termina :

« Il reste plus que quatre prénoms : Santana, Quinn, Brittany, et Lucas. Le suspens est à son comble. » dit-il en rigolant. Pour Santana c'était sérieux. Il continua « Alors, Santana, avec... » il déplia l'autre papier « Brittany ! Quinn et Lucas, vous êtes donc ensemble ».

Santana était plus que heureuse, là elle n'avait rien fait, et le destin comme le disait précédemment leur professeur, avait choisi de les mettre ensemble. Et le bonus : Lucas et Quinn formaient un duo. D'ailleurs ces deux-là se sourirent amicalement, mais s'en était trop pour Puck. Sans prévenir, il se leva et lança son poing dans la face de Lucas, tout en lui disant :

« Ne touche pas à Quinn, d'accord ?! »

Lucas porta sa main au visage, tout en grimaçant de douleur. Brittany, voyant la scène comprit très bien ce que voulait insinuer Puckerman, et partit en courant.

Santana s'en voulait d'avoir attristée son amie mais attendait ça depuis l'arrivait de Lucas. Elle allait se lever pour la rattraper et la consoler, lui dire à qu'elle point elle l'aime et bien sur Brittany retomberait dans ses bras. Satana n'eut même pas le temps de se lever, que Lucas partit en courant à la poursuite de Brittany. Elle n'en revenait pas, il venait de... de détruire son stratagème.

Elle avait réussi à réunir Finn et Rachel, de façon à rendre Quinn célibataire et pleine de rage, à manipuler Puck à travers celle-ci, à blesser Lucas physiquement par l'intermédiaire de Sam, à rendre Puck jaloux, à faire passer Lucas pour un copain qui va voir ailleurs, tout ça...

* * *

**Haïssez moi ^^ **

**Je hais ce Lucas, vraiment, et dans deux chapitres on va l'oublier, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Alors des idées pour la suite ?**

**Laissez des reviews :))**

**(Je viens de faire quelques corrections, j'étais fatiguée et je n'ai pas relu, excusez-moi, mais je voulais absolument le mettre en ligne jeudi).**


	7. Chapter 7 : Séparation et réconciliation

**Finiii ! :)**

**Voilà qu'est-ce que Lucas va raconter à Brittany ?**

**Et qu'est-ce que Santana va faire ? **

**Brittana20 : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il faut qu'elles aient une discussion sérieuse les deux-là.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**7ème Chapitre: Séparation et réconciliation.**

_à faire passer Lucas pour un copain qui va voir ailleurs, tout ça.._

L'état mental de Santana en était à peu près là : « J'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? Non c'est pas possible. Faut que j'aille la voir, faut que je lui parle, faut que je lui dise.. Mais Lucas doit déjà lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et merde, j'attends et je verrai bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis Santana, toi, attendre ? Tu te fous de moi ? Oh mon Dieu maintenant je suis schizo.. Parfait ! Il manquait plus que ça.»

Pendant ce temps Lucas était parti à la poursuite de Brittany :

« Brittany attends moi ! » cria Lucas qui essayait de rattraper la blonde, qui partait en courant.

« Quoi !? » s'écria Brittany en se retournant.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer » supplia le brun.

« Vas-y je t'écoute. » dit Brittany sur un ton glacial.

« Puck s'est emporté, mais je n'ai rien fait avec Quinn je te jure ! » s'explique le Latino, il avait vraiment l'air sincère.

« Ah bon ? Alors dis moi pourquoi Puck croyait que si ? » demanda la blonde toujours aussi froide.

« Je.. Je sais pas vraiment en fait.. Je crois qu'il a vu Quinn me soigner à l'infirmerie, et vu qu'on avait l'air d'être heureux pour le duo, bah il a du croire qu'il se passait un truc entre nous ». A cette explication Brittany se calma.

« Bon d'accord, je te crois. » dit Brittany, puis ajouta : « Mais je veux parler avec Quinn quand même. »

« Très bien ma chérie » dit-il en s'avançant pour l'embrasser. Brittany ne répondit pas au baiser et s'écarta.

« Je te pardonne Lucas, mais tu comprends que pour l'instant je ne sais plus quoi penser. » termina Brittany.

Puis elle s'en alla laissant le Latino avec son hématome qui apparaissait. Brittany attendait Quinn près du casier de celle-ci. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Lucas n'était à priori pas fautif, mais elle remarquait certaines choses que Santana avait relevé : il rigolait quand elle disait quelque chose qui ne l'était pas, donc elle supposait qu'il devait se moquer d'elle, et elle ne supportait pas qu'on la voit comme une idiote. Oui, elle avait parfois des questions hors-propos ou des idées un peu hors-normes, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il ne connaissait pas ses goûts, et là il venait de la faire souffrir.. Puis elle pensa à Santana, qu'à cause de Lucas, les deux meilleurs amies s'étaient éloignées. Elle pouvait profiter du duo pour se rapprocher de Santana..

Quinn arriva pour sortir Brittany de ses pensées.

« Brittany ? » interrogea Quinn.

« Salut Quinn. Je.. Je voulais te parler à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au Glee Club. » en disant celà la voix de Brittany était tremblante.

Quinn comprit à quel point la danseuse était troublée par cet événement. Au début elle voulu dire que tout était à cause de Santana parce qu'à cause de la Latina Quinn n'avait plus du tout de petit-ami, vu que Puck avait rompu au cours de chant. Mais vu l'état de l'autre blonde, elle décida d'être indulgente avec la brune, surtout qu'elle l'avait libérer de Finn qui était vraiment stupide.

« Alors Brittany, écoute, j'aimerai que tu me laisses finir de parler avant de te faire une opinion sur Lucas et sur Santana.. » en entendant ça, Brittany la coupa :

« Comment ça sur Santana ? » demanda Brittany en reprenant les mots de Quinn. Quinn rigola.

« Ne me mens pas, pas avec moi Britt. Je sais très bien qu'il se passe un truc entre toi et Santana, ça se voit comme le nez de Berry. Santana est devenue démoniaque depuis l'arrivée de ton Luc, et tu étais triste qu'elle s'éloigne de toi, même si tu souriais toujours. »

« Comment sais-tu si j'étais triste ou non ? Santana n'a rien remarqué elle. » demanda la plus grande suspicieuse.

« Parce qu'elle était aveuglée par la jalousie, puis j'ai vu durant nos entraînements que tu étais bien moins concentrée et enjouée, ça ne te ressemble pas. » répondit Quinn, et continua sur sa lancée :

« Bon B, maintenant laisse moi tout t'expliquer. Comme je te l'ai dit Santana est Santana, et elle a agit comme ça parce que ça lui semblait le plus évident. Elle ne voulait plus voir Lucas lui voler son amie et à donc trouvé le pigeon idéal... moi. En gros elle m'a gentiment dit que pour rendre jaloux Finn je devais draguer Lucas. Mais j'ai rien fait hormis le soigner et lui sourire, mais tu sais comment est Puck et sa paranoïa a prit le dessus. Tu sais Santana voulait pas faire du mal, juste éloigné Lucas. »

En entendant ça Brittany comprit que Santana avait fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes et était en colère contre elle. Elle voulu parler mais Quinn continua :

« Mais elle n'avait pas tord de l'éloigner de toi. Parce que peut-être qu'il n'a rien fait avec moi, mais j'ai entendu les filles discuter aux vestiaires. A ce qui paraît à une soirée mousse, Lucas était très, trop, proche d'une cheerios, pour un garçon en couple. Et je sais aussi que Santana l'a entendu. Je pense que c'est pour ça aussi qu'elle a agit comme ça, pour te protéger. La connaissant elle ne voulait pas te blesser en te le disant, et donc a préféré l'éloigner de cette manière. Et puis je t'assure Lucas n'est pas digne de confiance vu ce qu'il a fait à cette soirée. » dit Quinn, en tenant amicalement la main de Brittany.

« Je me souviens de cette soirée, je ne pouvais pas y aller, et Lucas semblait ne pas me répondre quand j'ai demandé si il avait passé une bonne soirée... Je comprends mieux maintenant.. » Elle était songeuse, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Santana, elle ajouta « Merci Q, merci beaucoup. » puis partit.

Quinn était fière de sa bonne action en voyant Brittany partir. Celle-ci partit à la recherche de la Latina, elle avait un millier de questions à lui poser, puis elle était en colère par le comportement des deux personnes qu'elle aimait : Lucas et Santana. Après plusieurs minutes à quasi courir dans les couloirs elle trouva Santana. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci avec détermination.

En voyant Brittany arrivait, Santana fut plus que surprise, à un moment elle a même eu peur.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda Brittany limite agressive.

« De quoi ? » rétorqua la brune.

« Que c'est toi qui a demandé à Quinn de draguer mon petit-ami ? » justifia la blonde, elle était vraiment en colère.

« Britt.. Je.. Oui. » Santana n'avait plus la force de se battre, et avoua tout :

« Je... ne supportais plus de te voir avec Lucas. Alors oui j'ai réuni Finn et Rachel pour que Quinn soit libre, afin de se rapprocher de Lucas, mais je... j'y peux rien, tu me connais, c'était la seule façon que j'ai trouvé. Parce que je.. tu me manques, et je me suis dis que tu m'aimais et en me voyant avec Sam tu serais jalouse, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça... » Santana reprit sa respiration, « Je t'aime Britt. Je t'aime plus que tout, mais quand tu ne réagis pas en me voyant avec un autre que toi, quand tu ris avec Lucas, quand je te vois heureuse sans moi, ça me déchire le coeur, et je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. » Santana fini sa phrase en laissant une larme s'échapper, sa voix était brisée.

« Tu te moques de moi Santana Lopez ? Tu ne comprends pas que j'étais plus que malheureuse quand tu as nié m'aimer devant tout le monde, quand tu as dit qu'on était juste amies, et donc oui je me suis rapprochée de Lucas, puis je voulais rester quand même ton amie, mais toi tu me fuyais. Alors j'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais comment veux tu que je t'oublie alors qu'en rentrant dans la salle de chant je te vois avec Sam, j'avais envie de vomir, mais j'ai rien dit parce que je me suis dit que toi tu ne m'aimais pas, je croyais au début que tu avais peur face aux autres, mais en te voyant avec Sam je me suis dit qu'en fait tu m'avais oublié. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'inviter, en couple, parce que sinon je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, puis à cette sortie tu m'as embrassé, j'ai pas rêvé... Je t'aime Santana Lopez, je t'aime » puis Brittany se pencha vers Santana pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était pur et chaste. Santana le rompit parce qu'elles étaient dans le couloir et des gens pouvaient les voir.

« Non, San. Non, pas encore.. » dit Brittany accompagnée d'une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle avait comprit que Santana n'était pas prête à assumer. « Je.. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi San ? Le regard des autres te font si peur ? Tu es Santana Lopez, bordel ! » a ce mot Santana fut surprise, Brittany était vraiment en colère.

« Mais Britt, les autres seront sans pitié, tu as bien vu pour Kurt, et puis ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir. » la voix de Santana se perdit dans les aiguës.

« Non. Santana. Tu as aucune excuses, je suis là moi. Je ne veux pas recommencer comme avant. Se voir en cachette, faire comme si de rien n'était devant les autres, entendre des questions sur notre relation auxquelles tu réponds négativement. Je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça. Je t'aime San. »

« Je suis désolée Britt... » commença Santana.

« En fait rien n'a changé hein ? » affirma Brittany, en pleurs avant de partir.

Santana se laissa tomber contre les casiers froids qui contrastaient avec son corps, elle bouillait. En elle, tout n'était que feu. Elle avait mal, tant mal de voir à nouveau Brittany partir, elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir aussi peur.

* * *

**Un peu court mais c'était pour que Brittana discutent et s'avouent leurs sentiments réciproques, même si notre petite Santana est pas assez forte (?) pour s'afficher avec Brittany..  
**

**Reviews please ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Rehab

**Vos reviews me donnent chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup :')** **Alors voilà la suite, une nouvelle Santana ;)** **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**8eme Chapitre : Rehab.**

_Santana se laissa tomber contre les casiers froids qui contrastaient avec son corps, elle bouillait, en elle tout n'était que feu. Elle avait mal, tant mal de voir à nouveau Brittany partir, elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir aussi peur._

Le soir Santana était dans un état lamentable : elle ne voulait plus faire souffrir Brittany, ça faisait trop longtemps que ça durait. Elle aimait cette fille, et celle-ci aussi, et même si Brittany avait été furieuse ça montrait que ça comptait pour elle. Alors elle travailla toute la nuit pour une chanson, oui elles avaient un duo à faire, mais si tout va bien, elles le prépareront ensemble, réconciliées.

Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, Santana était fin prête. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé cette nuit : mais elle était sur-motivée. S'affirmer, c'est ce que faisait les plus grands non ? Et si ça plaisait pas ? Et bien tant pis, comme Brittany l'a dit : elles seront ensemble.

En se disant cela, Santana entrait dans la salle de chant. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de M. Schuester. Celui-ci enchaîna :

« Alors, je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'était les duos, mais avant, Santana veut partager avec nous une chanson, Santana je t'en prie » dit-il en faisant signe à la brune de prendre place.

Santana s'avança au milieu de la salle, elle avait déjà averti les musiciens, et en leur faisant signe, ils commencèrent à jouer. Aux premières notes jouées, son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à chanter :

« We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or **anyone** »

Santana avait gardé la tête baissée jusqu'à présent, au refrain elle leva la tête et regarda Brittany :

« If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world ? »

Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, désignant son cœur, sans lâcher Brittany du regard :

« I don't quite know

**How to say**

**How I feel**

**Those three words**

Are said too much

They're not enough »

Elle reprit le refrain, cette fois-ci sure d'elle, avec une gestuelle qui émouvait ses camarades :

« If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world ? »

Brittany lui sourit, ce qui rempli son cœur de bonheur.

« Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's **waste time**

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need **your grace**

To remind me

To find my own »

Brittany se leva, et rejoignit Santana, à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci. Elles chantèrent le refrain ensemble :

« If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world ? »

Brittany regarda Santana dans les yeux, posa sa main sur la joue de la brune, et continua seule :

« All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your **perfect eyes**, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all »

Elles reprirent ensemble le refrain pour une dernière fois :

« If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world ? »

Tout le monde applaudit, et M. Schuester s'écria :

« Whaou ! Les filles ! C'était génial, surtout inattendu, bon bah vous avez fait votre duo en fait. Santana tu avais quelque chose d'autre à dire ? ». A cette question Santana avait sa réponse, déjà toute prévue, mais elle avait peur. Elle respira puis répondit :

« Je pense juste qu'il ne faut pas faire trop confiance en ceux qu'on aime, parce que l'amour rend aveugle » en disant cela elle regarda Lucas. Elle avait envie de le tuer après ce qu'il avait fait à Brittany, mais elle se désignait aussi dans cette phrase en s'excusant pour ce qu'elle avait fait, puis elle enchaîna en se tournant vers Brittany :

« Britt je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait du mal, j'espère que cette chanson t'as fait comprendre » puis elle regarda les élèves et leur dit :

« Je crois que vous l'avez comprit.. J'aime Brittany et voilà, c'est officiel, plus de cachotteries, plus rien du tout, bien sur faut que Britt-Britt soit d'accord. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Brittany l'embrassa. Tout le monde applaudissait, heureux pour elles, sauf Lucas et Sam. M. Schuester tapa dans ses mains pour stopper leur baiser.

* * *

Elles passèrent toute la journée, ensemble, se faisant réprimander durant plusieurs cours parce qu'elles parlaient trop, mais elles s'en foutaient, elles avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

Le soir Santana alla directement chez Brittany, appelant ses parents pour dire qu'elle dormait chez la blonde, ils furent assez surpris vu que depuis quelques temps ils n'avaient pas vu la blonde chez eux. « Mais non maman. Il y a rien du tout » était la seule réponse qu'obtenait la mère de la Latina quand elle demandait si Brittany et Santana s'étaient disputées. Et bien maintenant ça doit aller mieux avait constaté sa mère.

* * *

Santana et Brittany partirent main dans la main chez celle-ci. Oh oui elles avaient tout un tas de trucs à rattraper. A peine arrivait chez la blonde, Santana plaqua Brittany contre la porte et l'embrassa. Les parents de Brittany n'étaient pas là de la semaine. Alors elle avait sa B, pour elle toute seule, toute une semaine.

Brittany voulu se dégager pour à son tour dominer sa copine, mais en vain, Santana était totalement en transe et immobilisait la blonde contre la porte. Leurs baisers au début tendre, ce firent beaucoup plus fougueux. Santana brulait d'envie. Elle se colla encore plus à Brittany, laissant une main descendre sur la poitrine de la blonde, à ce geste la blonde frémit. Celle-ci releva sa jambe gauche aux hanches de Santana. La Latina à se geste attrapa Brittany par les cuisses, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et s'allongea sur Brittany dans le canapé. Elle reprit les lèvres de la danseuse, et mordit la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. Brittany gémit ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'excitation de Santana qui était déjà à son comble. Elle se détacha de Brittany pour enlever le T-shirt de la fille allongeait sous elle, celle-ci l'aida et saisit l'occasion pour prendre la place de Santana. La Latina se trouvait maintenant sur le dos, immobilisait par les jambes musclées de la danseuse. Brittany commença à caresser la poitrine généreuse de la brune, qui fit tirer un râle à celle-ci, mais c'était pas assez et Santana quémanda les lèvres de la blonde. Brittany se pencha pour l'embrasser mais à la dernière minute se releva pour se débarrasser du tissu qui la gênait, c'est à dire le débardeur de Santana. La Latina frissonna au contact de la peau de la blonde. Cette douce peau qui l'avait tant manqué. Mais Brittany ne s'arrêta pas là, et dégrafa le soutif de la brune, et fondit sur le sein gauche de Santana, le suçant et mordillant son téton, tandis que de sa main gauche elle massait l'autre sein de Santana. Brittany sentit un coup de bassin sous elle. Elle leva sa tête et regarda Santana malicieusement. Santana s'exclama : «Putain Britt !». Santana avait besoin, tout de suite, de plus. Elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses gémissements bien longtemps. Brittany obéit mais eut envie de continuer son petit jeu, ainsi elle embrassa tendrement Santana et descendit dans son cou où elle laissa une trace, puis passa sur la poitrine de Santana, pour arriver à son ventre. Elle sentait la respiration essoufflée de la brune. Elle passa sa langue le long du ventre de la Latina, ce qui fit son effet car la brune mordait sa lèvre, les yeux révulsés. Ce qui excita encore plus Brittany qui décida d'enfin enlever le short de la brune, elle en profita en même temps pour enlever sa jupe, elle avait besoin de plus de contact. Elle remonta et embrassa Santana tout en caressant le seul tissu qui recouvrait l'intimité de la brune à présent. Celle-ci redonna un coup de bassin et attrapa le visage de Brittany, faisant glisser une main dans sa chevelure blonde, afin de la rapprocher que plus, si c'était possible, de son propre visage. Leurs langues dansaient quand Brittany prit contact avec le sexe déjà humide de la brune en glissant sa main dans sa culotte à dentelle. Elle caressa le clitoris de la brune quelques secondes avant que celle-ci s'écria dans un gémissement «s'il te plait Brittany !». La blonde enfonça alors directement deux doigts en Santana qui reçue un spasme de plaisir, des frissons parcourraient son corps, Brittany commença à faire des va-et-vient au plus grand plaisir de la Latina qui donnait des coups de bassin, faisant accélérer la main habile de la blonde. Celle-ci sentait les muscles de la brune serrer ses doigts. Santana gémit aux mouvements de la blonde qui ralentissaient pour aller plus en profondeur, elle trouva ce fameux point si sensible qui fit cambrer la brune, elle accentua la pression et Santana cria son prénom dans un râle lorsqu'elle jouit. Brittany retomba sur Santana, enlevant sa main de Santana et s'appliqua à lécher ses doigts, tandis que la brune était au paradis, les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit et vit Brittany qui léchait sa main elle sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer.

Elle attrapa la blonde et la conduisit à l'étage. Arrivée devant le lit de Brittany, elle la poussa sur le lit et s'allongea au dessus d'elle, tenant à l'aide de ses bras au dessus de Brittany. Elle passa une jambe entre celles de la blonde ce qui tira un gémissement de la part de celle-ci. Elle s'appliqua a embrasser la moindre parcelle de chair qu'elle trouvait, elle s'était débarrassée des sous-vêtements de Brittany et admira ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle s'attarda sur la poitrine de la blonde ce qui donna plusieurs gémissements à l'intéressée, qui gardait les yeux fermés afin d'apprécier chaque contact avec la Latina. Celle-ci descendit afin d'atteindre l'intimité de Brittany. La blonde frémit à se contact et ressentit plusieurs frissons lorsque Santana quitta sa poitrine pour son bas ventre qui était en feu. Santana sentait l'humidité de son amie ce qui l'a fit sourire. Elle s'attela à lécher, sucer, mordiller le bouton de Brittany jusqu'à que celle-ci n'en pouvant plus suppliait Santana. La Latina obéit car elle aussi ne pouvait plus tenir et entra sa langue en Brittany. Après plusieurs coups de langue parfaitement donnés, et Brittany qui appuyait sur la tête de la brune pour plus de contact, l'orgasme la faucha et Santana récupéra le nectar qui s'écoulait de la blonde. Après avoir léché minutieusement sans laisser échapper la moindre goutte, elle scella ses lèvres à celle de Brittany et les deux s'endormirent lové l'une contre l'autre. Santana enlaçant les hanches de Brittany en signe de possession.

* * *

**Chanson Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol.**

**J'aime beaucoup cette musique, et pour le coup ça fonctionnait ^^**

**D'ailleurs si vous voulez qu'à l'occas je les fasse chanter sur une musique que vous désirez, je trouverez le moyen je vous en prie :)**

**Brittana enfin réunies ! OUIII ! X)**

**Des reviews, des reviews ! :D **

**Que pensez-vous pour la suite ?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Mum, Dad I'm in love with 1

**Coucou, j'étais en vacances d'où la semaine sans post.**

**Enfin voilà, maintenant que Brittana sont ensemble j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture :))**

* * *

**9eme chapitre : Mum, Dad.. I'm in love with a girl. part 1.**

_Santana enlaçant les hanches de Brittany en signe de possession._

Un rayon de soleil arriva dans la chambre et atteignit Santana qui se réveilla. Santana était au paradis. Elle regardait la blonde qui dormait encore. Brittany avait la bouche entre-ouverte, elle était vraiment adorable. La brune se leva doucement s'en réveiller la blonde et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Elle réussit avec succès, et la referma avec autant de précaution. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lord T. Elle eut un sursaut :

«Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs espèce de serpillière» siffla Santana.  
Elle entreprit d'enjamber le chat, puis partit vers les escaliers.

Elle voulait préparer un petit-déjeuné au lit pour sa petite-amie. En descendant les escaliers elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, mais bon aucune inquiétude il n'y avait personne dans la maison à part Britt et elle, non Britt, Lord T et elle. Et puis peut-être que Brittany pourrait la remercier grasieusement, alors sa tenue était plutôt pratique. Santana était encore un peu endormit et la lumière l'éblouissait, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. En y entrant elle trouva Madame Pierce en train de cuisiner des pancakes et Monsieur Pierce à la table en train de lire son journal.

«Santana ?!» demanda surprise Suzanne Pierce.

«Je... Je» balbutia-t-elle. Elle était dans la cuisine, en sous-vêtements, devant les parents de sa petite-amie. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle fit signe vers l'escalier, qu'elle remontait, en direction de la chambre de Brittany.  
Elle partit presque en courant, et referma la porte avec fracas ce qui réveilla Brittany.

«Tes parents, Brittany ! Tes parents... Ils sont..» Santana était totalement prise au dépourvu et gesticulait dans tous les sens, ramassant ses habits. Et enfila un t-shirt et un short.

«Calme toi Santana. C'est rien...» essayait d'expliquer Brittany.

«C'est rien ? J'étais à poil, devant eux, dans la cuisine !» brailla Santana.

«Et bien ils ont vu une oeuvre d'art alors» plaisanta la blonde en enlaçant Santana, puis en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la latina, qui se calma instantanément à ce contact, puis se ravisa :

«Mais Britt ça craint. Le Glee Club au courant pour nous, ok. Mais je suis pas sure que la famille le soit.. Et puis comment..». Brittany la coupa :

«Chuuuut. On va descendre et voir ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. On a qu'à dire la vérité. Tu es venue dormir chez moi. Voilà.»

«Bon.. D'accord» termina la brune.

Elles descendirent vers la cuisine. Et retrouvèrent M. et Mme. Pierce qui n'avaient pas l'air très heureux. Justement, le père de Brittany demanda :

«Et bien, j'attends vos explications» tout en disant cela il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

Brittany voyait que ça ne servait à rien de lutter. Son père était bien un homme bon et aimant sa famille, mais il ne supportait pas les mensonges, et connaissant son père, Brittany, s'en même donner un regard à Santana, commença :

«Et bien, maman, papa, je suis amoureuse de Santana.» Brittany ne dit que ça, ça suffisait amplement, surtout qu'ils avaient vu Santana en sous-vêtements. Quant à Santana, elle regardait Brittany choquée.  
«Je comprends mieux... Je comprends maintenant la tenue de Santana, et pourquoi a un moment vous ne vous voyez plus. Je suppose que c'était une dispute amoureuse..» déclara Mme Pierce. Elle se tourna vers Santana :

«Dis moi Santana, tu aimes ma Brittany ? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu l'as fasse souffrir». Santana qui ne parlait pas depuis, s'empressa de répondre :

«Oui, oui bien sur !». La mère de Brittany sourit à cette réponse et son mari demanda :

«Il va falloir instaurer quelques règles, même si vous ne pouvez pas tomber enceinte..» sur ces paroles il rigola avec sa femme, mais ceci ne fit pas rire les deux jeunes filles qui étaient déjà bien trop surprise par la tournure de cette discussion.

«Mais Santana, tes parents sont-ils au courant ? Parce que nous sommes amis avec eux, et je ne veux pas leur mentir». A cette question le visage de Santana blanchit. Brittany vit la réaction de Santana et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le père de Brittany le vit aussi et proposa :

«Je pense que tu devrais leur dire, si tu veux on peut organiser un repas chez nous»

«Oui, c'est... c'est une bonne idée» dit Santana d'une voix timide.

«Bon allez, je vous ai préparé des pancakes, venez» déclara la mère de la blonde en servant les deux filles.

* * *

Les filles allèrent en cours normalement, Santana était devenue Snixx avec tout le monde sauf Brittany, c'était le seul moyen que son stress pour ce soir s'évacue alors Brittany ne la réprimandait pas. D'ailleurs Santana ne se priva pas durant l'heure de chant :

«Ola !» s'écria le professeur de chant en entrant dans la salle.

«Non, Hola ! Y a un h monsieur.. Non mais sérieusement je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous persistez à essayer d'être prof d'espagnol.. Vous n'êtes même pas hispanique. Et en plus de ça, ça ne choque personne, vous leur avez fait un bourrage de crâne ou quoi ?» déclara la Latina, en faisant de grands gestes, afin de réveiller les élèves.

«Heu... Bon.. Je voulais juste vous dire le thème d'aujourd'hui : les chansons latines dans l'histoire de la musique. Que ce soit hispanique, il sourit à Santana, argentin, brésilien, italien... Enfin bon, vous avez compris l'idée». déclara M. Schuester avec quelques hésitations au début.

Rachel allait parler, mais elle pu à peine ouvrir la bouche lorsque Santana déclara :

«Je suppose que Berry va proposer une super musique de Broadway, un solo bien sur..» en voyant que Rachel niait, Santana continua :

«Non, n'essaye pas de nier, ça se voit aussi gros que ton nez sur ta face de juive !».

Rachel ne répondit rien, trop choquée, ce qui satisfit Santana qui souriait de toutes ses dents, puis Rachel regardait Finn comme s'il allait faire quelque chose, en voyant ce stratagème Santana ajouta :

«Ne compte pas sur le gros cachalot pour t'aider... Regarde le.. Son cerveau a été comme lobotomiser... C'est assez étrange»

«Mais arrête Santana ! C'est pas que tu t'es affirmée sexuellement que tu peux juger tout le monde» s'écria Lucas.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui surpris par son intervention et par ses dires. Santana ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, elle vérifia d'un coup d'oeil que M. Schuester était occupé avec les musiciens et déclara :

«Oh por favor ! Ne fait pas comme si l'honneur de Finn t'intéressait.. Tu es comme moi, tu t'en fiches des autres ! Tu fais ça juste parce que tu es jaloux, que c'est moi qui couche avec ton ex ! Hé oui, Brittany est avec moi maintenant, ça doit te faire un choc de savoir que ton ex préfère les filles non ? A croire que tu es vraiment mauvais.»

On aurait pu croire que Lucas serait brisé, mais il restait neutre. Santana lui fit un clin d'oeil, l'air de dire "sans rancune". Oui ces deux là étaient pareils, et rien ne les atteignaient, c'était pas pour autant qu'ils devaient être amis, au contraire.

Brittany savait pourquoi Santana était si cinglante, mais là elle était allée un peu trop loin, et n'avait pas vu la réaction de Lucas, donc elle se permit d'attraper la main de Santana, qui a ce contact se calma directement, et se rapprochant de la brune, lui murmura à l'oreille :

«Si tu es gentille, je te prouverai, ce soir, que je suis bien ta copine, ta copine avec qui tu couches...». Elle avait prit une voix charnelle qui fit frémir Santana, mais en entendant "ce soir" la brune pensa au repas avec ses parents, une peur passa dans son regard ce qui n'échappa pas cette fois-ci à la blonde qui resserra la pression sur la main de la Latina, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Les autres cours passèrent assez vite, jusqu'à l'entraînement où plutôt dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement, où Brittany et Santana se trouvaient seules. Brittany voulait détendre sa petite-amie et entra dans la cabine de douche dans laquelle la brune se trouvait. Santana lui tournait le dos, la tête levait vers le pomo de douche qui crachait de l'eau sur le corps ruisselant de sueur de la Latina. Brittany se déshabilla et vint coller sa poitrine contre la peau halée de la brune. Celle-ci contracta ses muscles à se contact. Elle voulu se retourner mais la blonde l'immobilisa, la tenant par les bras, puis commença à embrasser le cou, puis la clavicule et l'épaule de l'autre cheerleader. La peau de Santana frissonnait, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait sa petite-amie ! Brittany lâcha enfin la pression qu'elle exerçait sur Santana, juste le temps de la retourner afin de lui faire face, puis la plaqua contre une paroi de la cabine de douche. Cette fois-ci c'était la blonde qui recevait l'eau de la douche toujours allumée, à cette vue, les yeux de Santana s'assombrirent et un sourire carnassier se colla sur son visage. Brittany lui répondit en l'embrassant avec fougue, elle aurait aimé continuer à donner du plaisir à sa copine, mais si elles trainaient encore dans les vestiaires à cette heure-ci elles allaient passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec Sue, ce qui n'était pas le but ; rajouter encore de l'énervement à la brune. Alors Brittany prit le gel douche et s'attela à laver Santana, ralentissant sur sa poitrine, ses fesses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ce qui fit pousser plusieurs gémissement à la brune. Lorsque sa main passait sur l'intimité de Santana, celle-ci répondit en mordillant l'épaule de sa blonde, elle était au paradis, y a encore quelques semaines tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et maintenant c'était son quotidien, et elle avait tellement peur que la réaction de ses parents lui enlève tout ça.. Tout ce qu'elle avait construit, tout pouvait disparaitre si ses parents ne l'acceptaient pas. Oui, parce qu'elles pourraient toujours ce voir en secret, mais savoir que ses parents étaient contre sa relation, contre Brittany, contre ce qu'elle est, ce qui fait d'elle une bonne personne... Elle aurait du mal à le supporter.

* * *

Santana était rentrée chez elle, ses parents voulaient qu'elle revienne chez eux pour se changer pour manger chez les Pierce, malgré les supplications de leur fille pour y aller directement avec Brittany, ses parents n'avaient pas cédé. Ils étaient plutôt de la vieille école et voulaient arriver en famille à un diner, ils trouvaient ça impoli que leur fille vive quasi la moitié du temps chez les Pierce, même s'ils les considéraient comme des amis de longue date.

C'est ainsi que Santana se retrouvait à toquer à une porte qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et à patienter qu'on lui ouvre, une boule à l'estomac, avec ses parents derrière elle en retrait. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Pierce, qui après avoir dit bonsoir, proposa de prendre les vestes de ses invités, ce qui laissa Santana dans sa jolie robe noire, afin de les mettre dans la buanderie, les Pierce vivaient dans une grande maison blanche, avec du terrain et une piscine où les deux cheerleaders s'étaient prélassées durant des heures... Santana et ses parents attendaient dans le hall d'entrée quand Brittany descendit de l'étage, à cette vue le visage de Santana s'émerveilla oubliant son mal de ventre. On aurait dit un ange dans sa robe blanche ceinturée d'un ruban bleu clair. Avant même qu'elle n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, le père de Santana s'adressant à Brittany lui dit :

«Bonsoir Brittany, tu es magnifique.» puis ajouta à l'intention de sa fille «Tu vois, Santana, on fait des efforts et on s'habille bien quand on est invité».

Santana leva les yeux d'un air blasé, on aurait dit que son père parlait à une enfant de cinq ans... Elle voulu répondre mais Brittany la coupa :

«Oh merci monsieur Lopez, mais vous savez Santana est très jolie, même sans une jolie robe, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout que vous portez des tenues décontractées. D'ailleurs San, tu es sublime» elle jeta un coup d'oeil plein d'envie sur le corps de Santana en disant cette phrase. Santana rougit, puis effaça vite ce sentiment sur son visage, de peur que ses parents s'en aperçoivent.

* * *

**Chapitre divisé en deux. En premier les Pierce, et bien sur le prochain sera les Lopez. **

**Alors des idées sur la réaction des Lopez ?**

**N'hésitez pas à donner des commentaires, critiques... **

**Bisous 3**


	10. Chapter 9 : Mum, Dad I'm in love with 2

**Coucou, voilà la partie 2. Plus courte ^^**

**Je vous laisse voir la réaction des Lopez...**

**Bonne lecture les Loulou ;)**

* * *

**9eme Chapitre : Mum, Dad.. I'm in love with a girl. part 2.**

_«Oh merci monsieur Lopez, mais vous savez Santana est très jolie, même sans une jolie robe, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout que vous portez des tenues décontractées. D'ailleurs tu es sublime San» elle jeta un coup d'oeil plein d'envie sur le corps de Santana en disant cette phrase. Santana rougit, puis effaça vite ce sentiment sur son visage, de peur que ses parents s'en aperçoivent._

Les parents de Brittany conduirent les Lopez dans leur salle à manger, après plusieurs discussions animées. Ils se mirent à table : les Pierce côte à côte en face des Lopez, et Santana en bout de table, ce qui lui permettait de surplomber les autres invités, surtout de voir ses parents lorsqu'elle devra leur parler. Ils étaient au milieu du repas, lorsque le père de Brittany aborda LE sujet :

«Oui, justement, comme tu dis nos filles sont très amies, et... Je pense que Santana doit vous parler, suite à ce qui s'est passé ce matin..» il regarda Santana, en l'encourageant du regard.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sanny ?» demanda Mme Lopez.

«M'appelle pas comme ça !» répondit Santana, qui était déjà à bout de nerfs.

«Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère, et réponds-lui, je crois qu'elle t'a posé une question, et je suis tout ouïe». Le ton de M. Lopez était ferme, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

«Je... Et bien... Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.» déclara Santana, hésitante. Elle regarda ses parents, joignant ses mains et les serrant jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures, elle prit une respiration et continua :

«Avec Brittany on se connait depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Nous sommes meilleures amies depuis toujours, je sais que vous la considérez comme votre propre fille... Enfin bon, depuis quelques temps déjà, nos sentiments l'une pour l'autre se sont amplifiés et notre relation a suivi...» voyant l'incompréhension de ses parents Santana ferma les yeux, prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.. Quand elle trouva ses mots, elle rouvrit ses yeux et ajouta :

«Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est que j'aime Brittany. Je l'aime plus qu'une simple amie, plus que tous les copains que j'ai eu... Avec elle, je suis la vraie Santana, pas celle avec un caractère ténébreux, mais la Santana qui protège ceux qu'elle aime. Avec elle je me sens bien. Je suis amoureuse de Britt» Santana avait dit tout ça d'une traite, voyant son père elle eut quelques secondes de peur, mais en croisant le regard de Brittany elle se ressaisit et continua :

«Je sais que c'est surprenant, moi-même j'ai mit du temps à me l'avouer... Et ce matin, j'étais en... en sous-vêtements quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine où M. et Mme Pierce étaient déjà, et ils ont compris que... Enfin.. que Brittany et moi formons un couple.». Au mot "couple" le père de Santana se leva de sa chaise et commença à partir. Santana le rattrapa :

«Papa !» s'époumona Santana.

«Non ! Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'es pas ma fille.» dit M. Lopez, plus que glacial.

«Mais Papa ! Attends ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?» supplia Santana.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Mais Santana ! Tu me dis que tu aimes une fille ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?»

«Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille ! D'accord ? Et puis je comprends que tu réagisses comme ça, moi aussi j'ai été bouleversé face à mes sentiments.. Mais j'étais seule pour mettre tout ça au clair, je niais l'évidence.. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner d'elle. Mais au plus je m'éloignais de Britt, au plus je souffrais, parce que je l'aime papa..» en disant cela, Santana éclata en sanglots. Et son père se retourna et parti.

Les Pierce avaient regardé la scène, avec un air effaré. Santana en pleurs se tourna vers sa mère, cherchant un quelconque signe prouvant que tout cela n'était qu'une pure hallucination de la part de son esprit, mais ça mère la regarda d'un air désolé. A ce geste, Santana comprit ce qui allait se passer :

«Je suis désolée ma chérie.. Tu sais comment est ton père.. Je.. Je suis contente que tu es osée nous en parler, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux que suivre ton père sur sa décision»

«Quoi ? Toi aussi tu me renies, c'est ça ? Parce que j'ai été assez naïve pour vous faire part de mes sentiments hein ?» s'écria Santana.

«Je.. Ton père doit s'impatienter, merci pour l'invitation» dit-elle en s'adressant aux Pierce, puis s'approchant de sa fille pour l'enlacer, une dernière fois «viens..» dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras, mais Santana repoussa ses bras, et partit en courant dehors, totalement débousollée.

_POV de Santana _

Je.. Je n'y crois pas ! Pourquoi ils me font ça ? Bon on a jamais été la famille parfaite qui se confie mais quand même.. Ils me détestent, ils détestent ce que je suis. Ils haïssent leur propre fille. Comment des personnes comme ça peuvent exister ? Et puis ma mère qui suit mon père comme un mouton..

A ce moment là, je pris conscience que quelqu'un criait mon prénom, je ralentis mon allure jusqu'à m'arrêter, mon coeur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il allait imploser... J'avais mal, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'étais appuyée sur mes genoux, courbée de la douleur qui se propageait dans tout mon corps pour brûler ma tête et ma poitrine, mon coeur était brisé, je me sentais vide. Je sentis des bras m'encercler, ses bras. Mais c'était de sa faute.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?» je venais de crier ça dans la rue, essouflée.

«San ! Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents ! Tu veux qu'on en parle ?» elle aussi était essouflée.

«Qu'on en parle ?! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !»

* * *

**Pauvre San.. **

**Vers qui va-t-elle se tourner maintenant ? **

**Reviews ? :D**


	11. Chapter 10 : Adieu Et bonjour

**Coucou, voilà le chapitre 10. **

**Après le départ de ses parents Santana ne peut trouver du réconfort que chez... Brittany bien sur (j'avoue avoir voulu les faire rompre durant quelques chapitres, mais ça me faisait trop mal, je les aime bien ensemble ces deux là).**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**10eme Chapitre : Adieu... Et bonjour.**

_«Qu'on en parle ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute !»_

Santana était folle de rage, de quoi faire peur à Sue Sylvester, et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas chose facile ! Mais Santana n'avait pas choisi Brittany pour rien, la blonde comprenait sa peine. Ainsi elle s'approcha de Santana :

«San..»

«Non ! Tu sais comment sont mes parents ?! Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai écouté ! C'était plus que logique qu'ils réagissent comme ça !» elle criait, mais sa voix était dramatique montrant toute sa peine, ses yeux recommençaient à s'embuer, elle n'allait pas tarder à fondre en larmes à nouveau.

«San, calme toi, ça va s'arranger, écoute..» en disant cela Brittany prit Santana dans ses bras. Mais Santana se dégagea brusquement, lançant un regard plein de reproches à Brittany :

«Tout es gâché, vous n'aurez pas du me forcer ! C'est de ta faute et celle de tes parents !» face à ses accusations Brittany rétorqua :

«Santana Lopez ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant !» tout en disant ceci elle empoigna Santana par les épaules, afin que ses yeux rencontrent les siens, puis elle continua :  
«Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes parents t'ont vu te balader à poil dans la cuisine, et ce n'est pas non plus de notre faute la réaction de tes parents. Je suis désolée, vraiment, je sais que tu es mal et que tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, et si ça doit être moi, vas y. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose, tes parents ne te voient pas comme moi je te vois, et bien tant pis, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute Santana. Tu es magnifique, une fille incroyable dont on devrait être fière de toi ! Et au contraire on devrait t'accepter telle que tu es... Alors vas y ! Engueule moi, crie mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime, je t'aime..»

Santana fixait les yeux bleus azur de sa blonde et l'expression de son visage changea, elle comprit.. Comprit la chance qu'elle avait. A cet instant Santana s'effondra dans les bras de Brittany, elle avait perdu ses parents mais elle l'avait, elle. C'était grâce à Brittany qu'elle avait surmontée cette épreuve au lycée, alors ce sera pareil ici.. Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacées, Brittany passant sa main dans le dos de la brune pour la calmer, et celle-ci sanglotait. Au bout d'un moment ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent, surement parce qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes, parce que sa peine était toujours profonde. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, et fit un mince sourire à Brittany. La blonde s'était rendue compte de la fragilité de sa petite-amie autant physiquement que mentalement, ainsi elle passa le bras de Santana sur ses épaules et l'empoigna à la taille pour la soutenir, et elles partirent en direction de la maison de Brittany. Le chemin semblait interminable pour Santana, elle avait beaucoup couru et savait que ses jambes ne la soutiendraient plus longtemps.

Elles arrivèrent, enfin, chez les Pierce. Les parents de Brittany attendaient tous les deux près de la porte, téléphone en main, très inquiets. En voyant leur fille entrer avec Santana ils furent soulagés.

«Santana peut rester ?» demanda Brittany.

«Mais bien sur ma chérie, allez, venez je vais vous faire un chocolat chaud, avec de la chantilly hein Santana» dit elle en accompagnant les deux jeunes filles dans la cuisine, elle essayait tant bien que mal, de faire sourire la brune.

«Oui, merci» répondit Santana timide. Mme Pierce était tellement gentille avec elle, alors qu'elle n'était même pas de sa famille.

«Voilà les filles» dit-elle en apportant les boissons chaudes. Les deux prirent leurs chocolats en remerciant Mme Pierce. Celle-ci continua :

«Santana, saches que tu peux vivre à la maison»

«Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger..» répondit Santana timidement, le rouge montant sur ses pomettes, heureusement que son teint halé caché ces rougeurs.

«Nous déranger ? Mais bien sur que non ! Et puis la maison est assez grande pour nous tous, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Santana !» répondit Mme Pierce en rigolant. Voyant le regard tout est excité de Brittany, Santana afficha un grand sourire et répondit :

«Bon et bien d'accord, merci beaucoup Mme Pierce.»

«Oh parfait ! Et s'il te plait, appelle moi Suzanna» dit-elle en souriant.

«Euh oui d'accord Suzanna» Santana riait trouvant que ce prénom sonnait faux dans sa bouche, par son éducation, elle trouvait sa extrêmement mal placé, surtout qu'elle avait un grand respect pour Mme Pierce. Et oui, malgré le comportement plus que caractériel que Santana exposée à tout le monde, ses parents avaient été stricte avec elle, cela n'empêcha pas Santana de faire encore plus "d'écarts" comme le qualifiaient ses parents.

«Bon et maintenant allez préparer la chambre d'ami» déclara Suzanna. A cette annonce Brittany regarda sa mère intriguait.

«La chambre d'ami maman ? Santana peut très bien dormir avec moi» demanda Brittany, d'un air innocent.

«Oh je sais qu'elle peut dormir avec toi. Mais si Santana doit rester à la maison ça serait bien qu'elle est sa chambre. Et puis, tu sais, quand papa parlait de règles ce matin, ça veut dire chambres séparées.» Brittany afficha une moue irrésistible, Suzanna ajouta : «Hé oui ma chérie. Et puis avoir un peu d'intimité n'est pas plus mal, parce que vous vous verez non stop maintenant» dit-elle en souriant.

«Oh ! C'est trop bien ça» et Brittany sauta dans les bras de Santana, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Santana se sentit tout de même un peu mal à l'aise devant la mère de sa petite-amie. «Allez San, on va préparer ta chambre !» s'écria Brittany, en la tirant par la main.

En fait il n'y avait pas grand chose à emménager, Santana n'avait aucune affaire.. Mais Brittany prit des autocollants de licornes dans une boîte cachée dans son armoire et allait les coller sur le mur de la nouvelle chambre de Santana avant que celle-ci l'intercepte. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur le lit, et partirent en fou rire. Brittany embrassa Santana, tout en se redressant, elle stoppa leur baiser pour demander :

«Dis moi, t'as pas envi d'un bain ? Tu es pleine de sueur en plus.»

«Mais Britt, tes parents sont..». Brittany coupa Santana puis déclara :

«Ils dorment et puis ils n'ont pas vraiment dit qu'on devait se doucher séparemment» sa voix était sensuelle, et ses yeux emplis de luxure. Santana afficha un sourire carnassier et répondit :

«Brittany S Pierce, vous m'étonnerez toujours»

À peine la porte de la salle de bain fermée que Brittany fut plaquée contre la porte, elle rigola en disant de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand même. Santana répondit :

«Hum.. Je te retourne le conseil, parce que dans peu de temps tu va crier mon prénom» en disant cela, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et plongea dans le cou de sa blonde arrachant plusieurs gémissements à Brittany. Santana alla faire couler de l'eau chaude, puis continua ses baisers, elle glissa sa main sous la robe de Brittany pour prendre contact avec sa peau, sa main passa sur le ventre de Brittany puis monta le long de sa taille pour arriver à sa poitrine. Après quelques caresses elle dégraffa la robe, pour la laisser tomber à terre. Elle attrapa Brittany par la taille et l'assit sur le marbre froid de la salle de bain, ce qui contrasta avec la température en feu du corps de Brittany. Santana mordillait le cou de la blonde avant d'enlever sa propre robe. La buait commençait à apparaitre sur les miroirs et le bain allait être presque près. Brittany le fit remarquer, et s'empressa d'enlever ses sous-vêtements et entra dans l'eau bouillante. Santana l'a suivi de près faisant de même.

Brittany la tira vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en faisant cela elle glissa sa main entre elle et Santana, en atteignant l'intimité de Santana celle-ci eut un sursaut. Après quelques caresses Brittany pénétra Santana, en sentant l'humidité de la brune, elle enfonça directement deux doigts en Santana qui poussa un râle de plaisir. Le bassin de Santana se mit en mouvements, se faisant plus insistant, Brittany accéléra le mouvement de va et viens, jusqu'à sentir les muscles de la Latina serrer ses doigts, la blonde savait que son amante n'allait pas tarder à venir. Elle glissa son pouce sur le clitoris de la brune tout en continuant ses mouvements, si bien que Santana se cambra, et jouit quelques secondes plus tard, criant le nom de sa petite-amie, qui avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas réveiller ses parents. Santana retomba sur Brittany et vint se blottir contre elle. La blonde jouait avec les cheveux de Santana, tout en embrassant sa tempe :

«Tu vois mon amour, c'est toi qui a crié mon nom». Santana voulu répliquer mais elle n'avait rien à dire si ce n'est :

«Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, je me vengerai» elle termina sa phrase dans un sourire en coin, les yeux levés en direction de Brittany.

Ce soir là Brittany fut réveillée par les sanglots de Santana. Tout à l'heure elles avaient oublié les précédents évènements durant un bain, mais durant la nuit, ils avaient resurgit en pleine figure, et Santana s'était mise à pleurer. La blonde se leva, partit sur la pointe des pieds, tout en demandant à Lord T de faire le guet au cas où ses parents viendraient vers la chambre, puis se faufila dans la chambre voisine rejoindre Santana. Elle se glissa sous les draps puis se colla à la Latina, appuyant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Santana, et passa son bras sur les hanches de celle-ci, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

«Tout va bien se passer ma super-licorne.. Chuuut.. Je suis là..»

Au bout d'un petit moment, Brittany sentie la respiration de Santana se réguler, et en déduit qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle aimait sentir les battements de coeur de Santana, si réguliers, si doux et forts à la fois.. Tout Santana : forte à l'extérieur et d'une douceur infinie à l'intérieur, comme un chocolat avec du caramel à l'intérieur. Cette idée fit sourire Brittany, Santana était son chocolat caramélisé, elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormie.

Santana se réveilla chatouillée par les cheveux blonds de sa petite-amie, qui bougeait. Après quelques secondes, le temps de laisser les yeux de Santana s'habituer à la luminosité, elle regarda l'expression du visage de Brittany. Elle affichait un grand sourire, puis prononça quelque chose d'inaudible ou du moins que Santana a interprété par : "allez.. San..". Quelques secondes après une petite ride de frustration apparut sur le visage angélique que Santana aimée tant. Celle-ci se mit à caresser la joue de Brittany, puis descendit le long de sa machoire, elle enleva quelques mèches qui lui gênaient l'accès au cou de la blonde, puis remonta en passant par ses fines lèvres, elle se releva un peu, et déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. Brittany esquissa un sourire, Santana comprit que sa blonde n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, elle continua à lui donner de chastes baisers, puis alla en déposer quelques uns sur son cou.

Brittany se réveilla enfin, s'étirant un peu, elle se redressa afin d'être assise, Santana se leva a son tour, et lui demanda suspicieuse :

«De quoi rêvais-tu ? De moi ?»

«Oh.. San ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais voir les rêves !» s'extasia Brittany, son visage soudain illuminé. Santana ne pu retenir un rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Brittany :

«Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu te moques ?»

«Oh ne pense pas ça Britt ! Jamais je me moquerai de toi ! C'est que tu parles en rêvant, alors je demandais» s'enquit Santana de répondre.

«Je t'aime San.. Et pour te répondre oui, tu étais dans mon rêve, en fait on..» Brittany hésita à terminer sa phrase, mais Santana l'incita à continuer du regard, la blonde continua «on sortait en amoureuses.. Devant tous le monde, comme un vrai couple, je sais que le Glee Club est au courant et que certains aux élèves le savent, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie avec moi.. Enfin voilà»

Avant que Santana eut le temps de répondre, elles entendirent des pas venant des escaliers se rapprocher, Brittany se leva vite et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Santana se recoucha et pensa à ce que sa petite-amie avait dit, et elle n'avait pas tord, mais après tout ce que Brittany a fait pour elle, Santana n'avait plus qu'à lui offrir ce que sa blonde voulait, ce qu'elle voulait elle aussi, une vraie relation, avec de vraies sorties. Santana allait préparer un rendez-vous magique pour sa Britt-Britt.

* * *

**Sanny passe en mode romantique :)**

**Des idées ?**


	12. Chapter 11 : RdV for U ! 3

**Coucou ! Je ne suis pas morte . Comment me faire pardonner ?! Je vous ai abandonné mais entre mon ordi qui m'a planté et le début des cours j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire...**

**Ne m'envoulez pas trop ^^**

**Bonne lecture, je vous aime 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : RdV for U 3 **

_Santana allait préparer un rendez-vous magique pour sa Britt-Britt. _

Bon, on était mercredi, et vendredi ça allait être LA soirée pour Brittany. Santana avait déjà tout prévu, enfin tout prévu dans sa tête, restait maintenant à le rendre possible.

Tout en se disant cela, elle ouvrit son casier, la vue d'une photo l'a fit sourire. C'était l'année dernière, une soirée entre filles où Brittany et Santana s'étaient déguisées et avaient créé une chorégraphie.

FLASH BACK

Les deux cheerleaders étaient assises, voire affalées, sur le sofa chez la blonde. Elles regardaient une chaine tv diffusant des clips vidéos.. Au bout d'un moment elles s'ennuyaient jusqu'à ce que Brittany eut une illumination et proposa à Santana de faire leur propre clip. Elle l'entraîna vers sa chambre, fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit plusieurs vêtements qu'elle lança sur son lit.

Elle courait de partout, sautillant, tout en prenant chaque vêtement et le posait sur Santana pour voir lequel serait le mieux. Santana comprit à ce moment là qu'elle ne serait que le jouet de Brittany, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle aura son avis sur le choix de la chanson. Brittany avait sélectionné deux tenues identiques mais différentes. En les voyant Santana avait trouvé la chanson idéale :

«Beautiful Liar» s'écria-t-elle.

«Quoi ?» Brittany ne comprenait pas.

«Pour le clip il nous faut une chanson, et Beautiful Liar de Beyonce et de Shakira serait parfaite, surtout avec les vêtements que tu as choisi.»

«Ooh ! Oui ! Ça va être magique !»

Tout en disant cela, Brittany prit une des robes noires et la donna à Santana, puis ajouta : «On va rajouter plein d'accessoires, par contre il faudra qu'on se change durant le clip, pour mettre des pantalons !»

«Haha ! Si tu veux Britt'»

Santana voyait Brittany qui commençait à se déshabiller devant elle sans aucune gêne, bon ça faisait quand même quelques temps qu'elles se voyaient en dehors des cours chez, l'une ou chez l'autre, et où elles avaient bien du changer de vêtements, mais l'impudeur de Brittany déconcertait la Latina. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette gêne, c'était qu'avec Brittany, parce que dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement Santana s'en fichait royalement de voir les autres cheerios nues, mais voir le corps de la blonde, ce corps magnifique, quasi nu l'a chamboulé totalement. Une fois prêtes, elles partirent dans le jardin, et on ne les vit plus de la journée, lorsqu'elles revinrent, elles étaient transpirantes, haletantes et affichaient deux sourires incommensurables.

Elles avaient immortalisé ce moment en vidéo, et Santana avait une copie gardée précieusement. Parce que ce jour là, ce n'était pas seulement une journée entre simples amies. Le soir même, dans la chambre de la blonde, elles avaient échangé leur premier baiser suite à une discussion intense sur l'amour, et le sexe. Santana s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, un feu d'artifice au sein de son estomac s'était déclenché, mais à ce moment là elle ne soupçonnait même pas des sentiments aussi forts, ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle leur donna leur juste valeur.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Santana eut une illumination, oui c'est ça ! Bon elle allait avoir besoin du glee club, mais elle en faisait son affaire, quelques menaces par-ci, et répliques cinglantes par-là, et le tour serait joué.

Elle partit d'un pas décidé, jusqu'au casier de Mike Chang. Et de but en blanc lui affirma :

«Il faut que tu me donnes quelques heures de ton temps précieux pour me donner des leçons de danse, disons demain, 4h, à l'auditorium.»

«euh... D'accord» balbutia Mike trop surpris pour demander quoi que ce soit.

«Parfait, à demain le bridé» et sur ces mots elle partit dans sa salle de classe.

Durant la pause elle arracha Quinn à son rôle de capitaine Queen et la tira vers une salle de classe vide, et lui demanda :

«Quinn, Quinn.. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Alors voilà...»

* * *

Vendredi soir. Enfin. Les deux jours étaient passés très vite mais Santana était prête. A l'heure qu'il est, Brittany devrait ouvrir son casier et voir un mot où est inscrit "Rejoins moi à l'auditorium xo xo. S.".

Santana avait "emprunté" ou plutôt volé, un vidéo-projecteur afin d'y diffuser le clip de Beautiful Liar qu'elles avaient fait. Elle s'était bien habillée, une robe noire assortie à ses cheveux et ses yeux de façon à rappeler celle du jour où elles avaient fait le clip. La Latina stressait, et tourner en rond lorsque Brittany entra dans la salle l'air perdu. Santana sursauta d'abord puis alla appuyer sur le bouton On de la télécommande qu'elle avait dans les mains et fit signe à Brittany d'approcher. Le projecteur diffusa la vidéo du clip. Santana invita Brittany à la rejoindre sur scène. Lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes de sa voix sur la vidéo, elle se mit à chanter par dessus, tout en faisant virevolter Brittany, puis l'attira et la colla contre elle. Santana chantait tout en dansant avec une Brittany qui enchaîna très vite les pas à son tour. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur, Santana était au paradis, voir Brittany comme ça était son seul désir !

Elles continuèrent ainsi en totale symbiose jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Puis Santana déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Brittany, mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette façon, et écrasa ses lèvres contre la bouche pulpeuse de la Latina qui se fit une joie de répondre au baiser.

«Merci San ! C'est juste trop beau, tu es ma licorne tu le sais ça ?» s'exclama Brittany.

«Merci mon coeur, mais cette soirée ne fait que commencer.»

Santana lança un clin d'oeil et tout en disant cela la brune entraina Brittany vers la sortie de l'auditorium jusqu'au parking où elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture pour faire monter Brittany. Santana resta mystérieuse malgré les incessantes questions de la blonde sur l'itinéraire de leur voyage. Arrivée au coin de la rue, Brittany comprit où Santana les conduisait. Elle s'écria :

«Au parc !»

«Oh tu as deviné ! Et oui au parc, là où on allait tout le temps.»

Santana stationna, prit un sac dans le coffre de la voiture, et conduisit Brittany près du lac, main dans la main. Elles étaient assises sur un banc face au lac regardant les canards que Brittany adorait, lorsque Santana prit la parole :

«Je t'ai amené ici parce que c'était là où on venait, où j'étais sure que personne nous verrait, mais maintenant tout cela met égale, je m'en fiche qu'on me voie avec toi, avec la seule et l'unique que j'aime. Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai réservé une table au Breadstix ce soir, où on pourra se comporter comme un vrai couple.. Parce que c'est ce que je veux qu'on soient..»

Brittany l'enlaça en murmurant "merci" à l'oreille de Santana. Santana lui sourit, prit son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit un sachet plein de pain dur qu'elle tendit à Brittany afin que celle-ci nourrisse les canards. Elles s'amusèrent encore un peu avant de partir pour le resto.

Elles arrivèrent au Breadstix à l'heure de pointe. C'était vendredi soir, il y avait beaucoup d'autres lycéens mais Santana était enfin prête et prenant la main de Brittany entra dans le restaurant. La serveuse les installa à une table et les laissa prendre leur commande. Le repas passa très vite, elles rirent, se lancèrent des regards langoureux, se prirent la main, toutes les choses que Brittany voulait depuis des mois et que Santana n'était pas capable de lui offrir.

A la fin du diner Santana paya l'addition, et proposa à Brittany d'aller au cinéma, un séance était prévue à cette heure-ci. Brittany acquiesça, mais se rendit vite compte que Santana ne prenait pas la direction vers le cinéma..

«Où on va ?» demanda la blonde.

«Bah au ciné, pourquoi ?» rétorqua Santana.

«San.. Je suis peut être pas très bonne en maths mais je sais que tu as prit la mauvaise route pour le cinéma.»

«Raaah ! C'est... C'est une surprise on est bientôt arrivé.»

Santana stationna devant sa maison. Brittany ne comprenait toujours pas, et harcelait Santana de questions :

«Tu as oublié quelque chose chez toi ?» demanda Brittany, et ayant à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration ajouta : «Mais on va pas raté le film ?»

«Por favor, tu veux bien attendre deux petites minutes Britt ?» supplia la Latina.

«Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as dit qu'on allait au cinéma alors que maintenant on est devant la porte de ta maison.»

«Parce que...» Santana ne termina pas sa phrase.

Et ouvrit la porte en laissa Brittany découvrir le séjour parfaitement décoré. il y avait des milliers de bougies de tailles différentes posées sur la table basse, sur les meubles tout autour des plantes et sur le rebord de la cheminée qui était allumée. Il y avait une couverture au sol près du feu, avec des roses et des pétales un peu partout, des peluches représentant des licornes étaient posées un peu partout aussi.. La maison était transformée en un lieu des plus romantique. Santana pouvait dire merci à Quinn qui à sa plus grande surprise avait accepté de l'aider. L'ambiance entre Santana et ses parents s'étaient un peu adoucit, et ses parents n'étant pas là du week-end, elles avaient la maison pour elles toutes seules.

«Voilà pourquoi mon coeur» chantonna Santana, tout en embrassant l'épaule de sa blonde.

Brittany s'émerveillait devant chaque petite attention. Santana l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa et alluma la tv qui lança directement le dvd, un Disney bien sur.

Mais Brittany tira Santana sur la couverture près de la cheminée et l'embrassa passionnément. A croire que Santana avait réussi son coup, Brittany ignorait un Disney pour elle. Santana répondit au baiser et sentit une main passer sous sa robe remontant le long de sa cuisse.

«Dis donc Mademoiselle Pierce, je ne vous connaissais pas aussi audacieuse» dit Santana.

«Oh non. Et vous n'avez encore rien vu» répondit Brittany d'un air enjôleur.

Brittany prit les commandes, et Santana la retrouva à califourchon sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de faire un quelconque mouvement. Brittany se pencha, effleura les lèvres de Santana avant de déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou. Santana gémit et étira son cou ce qui fit arracha un sourire à la blonde. Celle-ci se releva d'un mouvement entrainant la brune avec elle afin d'avoir accès au dos de sa copine pour dégrafer sa robe et son soutien-gorge en une seule fois. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau halée de la brune puis ralenti sur la poitrine, laissant une peau fébrille par l'excitation qu'envahissait la latina. Celle-ci se laissait totalement faire, elle s'offrait entièrement à sa.. femme. La première, la seule, et la dernière.

Brittany continuait son cheminement vers l'entre jambe de Santana, puis glissa sa main dans le seul tissu qui couvrait encore le corps de la brune. Elle sentit l'humidité de la latina et après quelques caresses attardées sur le clitoris de celle-ci elle arriva à l'entrée de son intimité où elle enfonça ses doigts fins qui connaissaient ce corps à la perfection. Santana se contracta sous cet assaut et commença à donner des coups de bassin vers Brittany, accélérant le mouvement de la main de celle-ci. La blonde s'activa à la tache tout en léchant la poitrine de Santana. Tandis que celle-ci était prise de spasmes faisant basculer sa tête en arrière. Brittany sentait que Santana allait venir et maintenu le rythme en allant toujours que plus profondément et exerçant une pression à l'aide de son pouce sur le bouton bien en chair de la latina. D'ailleurs celle-ci se cambra, et eut le temps d'à peine se relever qu'elle fut prit d'un autre spasme durant lequel elle mordit l'épaule de Brittany, s'accrochant à son dos avec ses ongles. Brittany gémit lorsqu'elle sentit ces griffures et morsures, elle aura certainement des marques le lendemain. Elle relâcha la pression sur le clitoris de la brune pour rappuyait un peu plus fort ce qui l'a fit jouir. Leurs corps contractés se relâchèrent, et elles s'endormirent blotties sous les couvertures.

Tout le reste du week-end fut idyllique autant pour l'une que pour l'autre.

* * *

Le lundi matin tout le monde dévisageait Santana et Brittany sur leur passage dans les couloirs du lycée, au tournant d'un de celui-ci Santana aperçu une affiche, présentant une photo d'elle et de Brittany dans leurs uniformes avec écrit en grandes lettres capitales "Cheerios Lesbiennes". Le vendredi soir, des gens du lycée les avait vu, ce qui était très vite devenu officiel, alors qu'avant juste quelques personnes en plus du glee club étaient au courant.

Santana aurait totalement ignoré leurs réactions s'il n'y avait pas ces affiches, mais celles-ci la mettait hors d'elle. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour qu'en entrant dans la salle de chant elle cria plusieurs insultes en espagnol à l'intention de Lucas :

«Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer !» Elle commença à lui sauter dessus, mais les autres membres du Glee Club la retinrent.

«J'ai rien fait Santana !» s'écria Lucas à son tour, se défendant.

«Bien sur ! Je vais te croire ! Sachant ce que tu as dit la dernière fois !»

Le prof arriva et essaya de calmer l'hispanique. L'histoire se tassa, mais pas au sein du Glee Club où les yeux de Santana lançait des éclairs vis à vis de Lucas. À la surprise de tout le monde Sam se leva et déclara :

«Arrête Santana ! C'est pas Lucas..»

«Comment tu sais ça, bouche de mérou ?» Demanda Santana.

«Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Je.. À cause de toi, tout les mecs de l'équipe se foutent de ma gueule et disent que je t'ai tellement dégoûté des mecs que tu es devenue lesbienne ! Et il a fallut que vous alliez au Breadstix ! Durant tout le week-end chaque personne que je croisais se moquait de moi ! Je voulais que tu es autant mal que moi !»

Santana ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle avait bien deux ou trois répliques à balancer mais Sam avait l'air tellement abattu qu'elle ne dit rien..

* * *

**Voili voilou. La suite tant attendue :) **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un épilogue, le dernier. Je spoil un peu, y aura du drame, mais avouez qu'on adore ça ;)**


	13. Chapter 12 : Tout à une fin

**Dernier chapitre, ainsi tout le côté drama de ma fic.. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Tout à une fin.**

_Santana ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle avait bien deux ou trois répliques à balancer mais Sam avait l'air tellement abattu qu'elle ne dit rien.. _

C'est la fin de l'année scolaire mais aussi de la toute dernière année du lycée. Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour Brittany, et Santana est à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Aujourd'hui Brittany va auditionner pour une prestigieuse école de danse. Santana l'a conduit et après avoir souhaité bonne chance à sa copine la laissa entrer dans la salle de danse où le jury attendait Brittany S. Pierce.

Vingt minutes plus tard c'est une Brittany rayonnante qui sortit de la salle. Elle avait fait une très bonne impression et Santana était plus que ravie pour elle. Elles avaient réussi à passer une multitudes d'épreuves : s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques, se l'avouer à elles mêmes, puis aux autres et aux parents, mais elles sont restées ensemble et se sont entraidées pour toutes ces étapes de leur vie commune, et les voilà, le lycée bientôt fini.

Elles sortirent main dans la main de ce bâtiment imposant qui sera sans aucun doute la future école de Brittany. Santana souriait plus heureuse que jamais. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle avec sa Brittany, quoi qu'il arrive, elles seront là pour se soutenir. Du moins c'est ce que Santana croyait..

Tout se passa extrêmement vite.

Brittany lâcha sa main et partit en courant vers la route, Santana ne comprit pas sur le coup, puis vit un chaton sur la route et comprit la gentillesse de Brittany, elle voulait éloigner le chat de la chaussée. Santana s'approcha en souriant, puis vit une voiture tourner à l'angle de la rue, celle-ci ne ralentissait pas, et Santana comprit trop tard ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle hurla :

«Briiitaaany !» tout en courant vers elle.

La danseuse se retourna en entendant le grondement de la voiture et croisant le regard de Santana, la voiture la percuta. Santana vit Brittany vaciller sur plusieurs mètres et s'effondrer au sol. Elle courra vers Brittany, et se jeta au sol l'attrapant par les épaules afin de faire reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Brittany était inconsciente, du sang coulait de sa tête. Santana pleurait et dégageait les cheveux du visage de Brittany, elle attrapa la main de la blonde encore valide en lui susurrant :

«Britt, je t'en supplie reste avec moi»

Au bout de quelques secondes elle se retourna fouillant du regard les alentours afin de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait les aider. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient attroupées près de la scène. Santana leur cria :

«Mais appelez les secours au lieu de prendre racine !»

* * *

Le conducteur n'avait pas vu Brittany, elle était accroupit, il n'eut qu'une courte peine d'accident involontaire.

Brittany était arrivée à l'hôpital dans un état critique d'après les médecins. Depuis ce jours Santana vivait à l'hôpital attendant le moindre signe de sa Brittany. Le moindre signe, parce que sa blonde était tombée dans le coma, et cela durait depuis quatre mois.

Le docteur entra dans la chambre et demanda à Santana de sortir, car il voulait s'entretenir avec les parents de Brittany, mais ceux-ci lui répondirent qu'elle pouvait rester, qu'elle faisait partie de la famille, ce qui si possible était, fit un peu sourire la brune. Le médecin commença :

«Eh bien asseyez vous s'il vous plait.» Il attendit quelques instant peut être pour chercher ses mots, ou pour que ses interlocuteurs se préparent à ceux qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. «L'état de Brittany ne s'améliore pas, et il y a très peu de chance qu'elle sorte de son coma»

«Mais il y en a !» le coupa Santana.

«De très faibles Mademoiselle Lopez. Et nous entamons le cinquième mois où l'état cérébral de Brittany ne montre aucune évolution. Elle ne répond pas à nos tests de conscience ni aux tests oculaires. Et je me demande si vous aviez déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec Brittany de ce sujet, si elle voulait qu'on la maintienne en vie via une prise en charge médicale ou pas. Je sais que Brittany était une jeune fille pleine de vie, qui avait ses croyances et..»

«Vous ne savez rien d'elle !» coupa à nouveau la brune.

«Bon je vois, je vais vous laissez réfléchir. Mais sachez que si durant ce mois elle ne se réveille pas, il n'y aura aucune chance que cela se produise plus tard.» sur ces mots le médecin partit, laissant un silence dans la chambre.

* * *

Le mois passa vite, Santana resta là, racontant à Brittany tout un tas de choses, lui lisant des contes de fées, et regardant avec elle des dessins animés à la télé.

«Oh Britt ! Il y a La Belle et le Clochard à la télé» dit-elle en augmentant le volume sonore. Elle s'allongea à côté de Brittany et lui prit la main. Elle commentait le film, puis à la fin se mit à pleurer.

«Brittany ! S'il te plait, réveille toi ! Je veux faire tout ça avec toi, manger des spaghetti avec toi dans une seule et unique assiette... Il te reste deux jours avant que tes parents prennent une décision et ils souffrent terriblement et savent que tu étais contre les appareils défiant la nature. Mais je t'en supplie réveille toi et dis leur que tu avais dit ça sur un coup de tête, que tu veux vivre ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu le comprends ça ?! Je ne peux vivre sans toi, je t'en supplie. Tu es la personne qui illumine ma vie, mon petit rayon de soleil, alors s'il te plait réveille toi ! Bats toi ! Tu as deux jours. Je t'aime, mon amour, je t'aime tant.»

Deux jours ont passé, le jour fatidique venait d'arriver. Quinn était venue pour soutenir Santana dans cette épreuve. Le médecin rentra dans la chambre de Brittany :

«Il est temps de faire vos adieux.»

Santana lui hurla dessus en pleurant, comme quoi ce n'était pas possible qu'elle fasse des adieux à sa petite-amie, sa meilleure amie, la seule et l'unique.

Le médecin revient, commença à enlever l'intraveineuse puis le tube de l'intubation. Le moniteur cardiaque se mit à donner un signal rectiligne, à ce son Santana fondit en larmes dans les bras de Quinn. Le docteur l'éteignit puis partit.

Santana pleurait, son coeur se déchirait en mille morceaux. Quinn pleurait aussi et la serrant dans ses bras, tout en passant une main dans son dos pour essayer de l'apaiser. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à épuisement, leurs pleurs arrêtés.

* * *

Santana était devenue un zombie. Invisible à l'extérieur et détruite à l'intérieur. Sa moitié, son univers était parti avec elle. Le jour de l'enterrement fut terrible. Elle devait faire un discours mais arrivée devant le micro, aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Les membres du Glee Club et les parents de Brittany venaient la voir de temps en temps, pour voir comment elle allait. Ça finissait toujours où ils se racontaient des souvenirs de Brittany, ils pleuraient, puis Santana leur demandait de partir. Celle-ci retournant dans sa chambre, s'allongea dans son lit sous la couette et pleurant jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne la déranger.

Ça faisait trois mois que Brittany était partie, trois mois de trop. Santana prit une décision. Elle partit la rejoindre. Arrivée au cimetière elle s'installa devant la tombe de Brittany, et commença à lui parler.

«Britt.. Tu me manques. La seule chose qui me faisait peur avant cet accident, c'était qu'on allait moins se voir puisqu'on allait dans des universités différentes. Mais durant ces huit mois j'ai compris ce qui me terrifiait le plus. Tu me disais qu'on allait vite s'habituer à se changement, que c'est comme Lord T quand tu lui imposes de nouveaux régimes, mais ce changement là fut trop radical. Tu parlais d'un éloignement temporaire dans lequel on se verrai tous les week-end, mais voilà. Après l'accident tout a changé. J'ai eu envie de tuer le gars en voiture qui t'as fait ça, mais Quinn m'a dit que ça ne te ramènerai pas.. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais tout ça c'est de la faute de ce foutu chauffard.. ou de la faute au chat. Enfin, j'ai compris que c'était aussi de la mienne, j'aurai du être là, courir plus vite, t'éviter cet accident. Mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, je t'avais promis que je te défendrais toujours et qu'avec moi rien ne pouvait t'arriver, mais j'ai eu tord, et je me hais pour cette promesse que je n'ai pas su tenir» elle s'arrêta, étouffa un sanglot puis reprit : «J'ai fait une liste de toutes les choses qu'on ne pourra pas faire, de toutes ces choses qui sans toi n'ont plus de valeurs. Mais ça aussi ça n'a servi à rien, parce que j'ai noté ma vie entière.. Tu sais j'ai écouté des musiques de dépressif et With me de Sum 41 me fait penser à nous. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je ne vis plus, je erre dans nos souvenirs. Mais j'ai trouvé la solution. Je te rejoins mon amour. Je t'aime.»

En disant cela, Santana sortit une lettre puis la posa sous un caillou. Elle était adressée au nom de Quinn. Puis elle sortit une boite de médicament et une bouteille d'eau puis se mit à les avaler un par un, jusqu'au dernier.

Elle s'allongea, sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonnées elle murmura «J'arrive mon ange.» Ses muscles se crispèrent une dernière fois puis son coeur s'arrêta, laissant son corps sans vie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Quinn arriva chez Santana et tambourina à la porte de sa maison. Elle s'écria :

«Santana Lopez ! Tu as intérêt à ouvrir cette porte, ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'appelle et que je t'envoie des messages sans que je ne reçoive ne serait-ce qu'une seule réponse !»

Elle continua ainsi, puis se dit qu'elle était peut être vraiment pas là. Mais pour vérifier, elle prit les doubles des clefs cachés dans un pot de fleur, puis ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea à l'étage mais ne trouva pas la brune. Elle la chercha dans toutes les pièces, ne la trouvant pas, elle prit sa voiture et partit dans la ville à sa recherche.

Elle ne savait pas où la chercher, Santana ne serait certainement pas dans des boutiques ou dans des cafés, tout lui rappelait Brittany. "Mais oui !" S'écria-t-elle à elle-même. Elle fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers le cimetière. Elle marcha le long des allées puis aperçue Santana allongée, elle crut qu'elle était tout simplement allongée et parlait à Brittany. Mais elle eut un pressentiment et s'approcha tout de même. Ne voulant pas interrompre Santana dans un moment intime, elle l'appela, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de Santana, puis s'aperçut très vite de son inertie. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, lui donnant des petites frappes, l'attrapant par les épaules et la secouant.

«Santana. Santana réveille toi. Santana ?!»

Elle se dépêcha d'attraper son téléphone et de composer le numéro des urgences. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant la moindre trace pouvant aider les urgentistes, son regard s'arrêta sur la lettre. Elle vit son nom écrit dessus, elle l'a prit, et commença à la lire.

«Quinn,

Je sais que toi seule comprendra mon geste. Toi seule pourra expliquer à mes parents et aux autres pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'avais trop mal, je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi, et encore le terme vivre est un euphémisme. Elle était la seule qui me donnait cette joie de vivre que je ne connaissais pas à l'époque, alors c'est normal que lorsqu'elle nous a quitté j'ai voulu la rejoindre. J'ai préféré attendre, pensant que je devais faire mon deuil, me disant que tu avais raison, tu sais je te remercie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'as réellement aidé. Tu as été parfaite, mais c'est moi qui n'est pas su aller de l'avant. Peut-être parce que pour moi futur rimait avec Brittany. Mais là encore ce n'était plus possible. Je me devais de la rejoindre, essayer de passer de l'autre côté pour la revoir. Elle. Oui Quinn.. Tu as perdu deux de tes meilleures amies, mais comprends moi, c'était trop dur. Je l'aime tant, elle n'est pas arrivée à lutter contre ce qui la retenait dans son coma, je nous ai facilité la tache, à elle autant qu'à moi. Je suis certainement lâche, contrairement à toi, mais toi tu as toujours été une battante. Alors je veux que tu continues à vivre, que tu ailles à Yale et que tu les épates tous. Que tu es un super mari, plus intelligent que Finn s'il te plait, et au minimum aussi beau que Puck. Que tu es des enfants, et si tu as une fille, j'aimerai que tu l'appelles Brittana. C'est un prénom hors-norme pour une petite fille exceptionnelle vu sa mère. Sois heureuse pour moi. Et quand tu seras bien vieille, et que tes gémissements ne seront plus de plaisirs mais de douleurs à cause de tes articulations ou autre, rejoins nous, on t'attend les bras ouverts. Ainsi la Unholy Trinity sera réunit. On t'aime Little Queen.

S.»

* * *

**Merci à vous tous, de m'avoir lu, pour vous follows, reviews, pour pas m'avoir abandonné alors que j'ai fair une grosse pose.**

**Merci.**


	14. Chapter 13 : Épilogue

**Tous vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! **

**Pour Yoruichii et les autres, une petite idée du paradis..**

* * *

**Épilogue**

****Santana se leva, un peu surprise. Elle était morte, qu'on soit d'accord ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'être plantée ?! Elle ne se rate jamais de toute manière.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, on aurait dit le tambour d'une machine à laver. Elle observa le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, tout était trop lumineux, ses yeux n'étaient pas habitués à tant de lumière. Elle se demanda très vite si c'était ça le paradis, puis se mit en quête de trouver une réponse.

Lorsque ses yeux s'accomodèrent, elle pu mieux observer la salle dans laquelle elle était. Une pièce blanche, avec deux portes identiques. Santana se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle, tendit la main vers la poignée, puis s'arrêta, hésitante. Santana avoir peur ? Non. Mais admettons qu'elle aille en enfer ou quoi, elle ne reverrai plus Brittany.. Soyant réaliste elle n'était pas un ange contrairement à sa blonde. Elle s'assit entre les deux portes, replia ses genoux contre elle. A ce moment elle se détestait d'avoir été aussi cruelle avec les autres, et si à cause de son comportement elle ne pourrait ne plus revoir sa moitié !?

Elle panniquait tellement, qu'elle n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher d'elle. Au bout d'un moment elle sentit tout de même une présence, elle leva sa tête, et apperçu un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Santana accepta, puis ne pu s'empêcher :

«Vous êtes qui vous au juste ? Saint Pierre ?»

L'homme rigola puis répondit :

«Non, je ne suis pas Saint Pierre.»

«Alors vous êtes qui ?»

«Je suis Le Passeur, et comme mon nom l'indique, j'ai le pouvoir de te faire passer par une de ses portes. Je ne sais pas si tu as essayé d'en ouvrir une, mais elles sont toutes deux fermées.»

«Bah.. Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé.»

«Alors dis moi Santana, que viens tu faire ici ?»

«Pardon ?! Et puis d'abord comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?»

«C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, et pour te répondre je suis Le Passeur. je te connais, je connais toute ta vie». Il attendit quelques secondes, pour jouer son rôle puis continua «Alors Santana, que fais tu ici ?»

«J'ai atterri ici.. Je ne sais même pas où je suis ? Une sorte d'anti-chambre ?»

«Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est moi qui pose les questions, bon veux-tu être un minimum collaboratrice ?»

«Bah je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans cette pièce, mais je... J'ai fait en sorte de me retrouver ici pour rejoindre une personne que j'aime. Brittany..» la voix de Santana partait dans le mélodramatique, mais elle se ressaisit vite «de toute façon vous le savez, si vous me connaissez.»

«Certes.. Bon, maintenant dis moi pourquoi je te laisserai aller là où est ton amie ? Quelles sont tes motivations ?»

«Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?» rétorqua la latina en levant les bras de façon très expressive «Je pensais plus à une sorte de test, pas un questionnaire d'embauche ! Vous voulez connaître mes motivations ! Mes motivations les voilà ! Je sais aussi bien que vous, que je n'ai pas été parfaite dans ma vie, une vraie bitch avec certains ! Mais je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec les personnes que j'aime, et certainement pas Brittany. Alors si dans votre foutu paradis vous voulez des gentilles personnes, je suis là ! Je réponds présente car je deviens cette personne quand je suis avec elle, alors laissez moi y aller, parce que je sais qu'elle y est ! C'est la personne la plus admirable, la plus douce du monde, alors je sais que sa place est au paradis, et la mienne est à ses côtés ! Voilà mes motivations ! Satisfait M.-qui-joue-au-passe-passe ?!» termina Santana, respiration coupée.

«Haha ! Je crois avoir fait la rencontre de ce cher Snixx» a ces mots Santana le regarda, arquant un sourcil. «Et bien Santana, je perçois cette sincérité qui t'habite lorsque tu parles de Brittany. Je sais aussi que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait, je te surveillais à ton arrivée, quand tu as hésité à ouvrir une de ses portes. C'est pour cela que je vais te laisser une période d'essai.»

«Merci !» répondit Santana gratifiante.

Le Passeur sortit une clef en or de sa poche, s'avança vers la porte de gauche et ouvrit celle-ci, tendit un bras vers Santana en lui disant, «Voilà ma belle».

Santana le remercie à nouveau et passa la porte.

Elle fit quelques pas et regarda où elle se trouvait, un parc. Très grand, qui s'ouvrait sur une forêt. Si Brittany était ici, Santana savait où la trouver. Ainsi elle se dirigea vers le point d'eau qu'elle voyait au loin. En se rapprochant elle vit un lac se dessiner. Un lac immense avec des petites barques où des gens se prélassaient, des cygnes et des canards se promenaient autour. D'autres personnes étaient allongées dans l'herbe, discutant, lisant. Des enfants courraient avec des cerfs volants. «Les pauvres» se disait Santana, «ils sont morts bien trop jeunes.. Tout comme Brittany. Brittany». Elle vit une blonde assise au bord du lac, lançant de la nourriture aux canards. C'était forcément elle. Santana se mit à courir dans sa direction en criant son prénom. La blonde ne bougeait pas, et si ce n'était pas elle ? Mais si c'est elle, Santana la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle continua à courir en l'appelant encore une fois. La blonde se tourna vers la voix qu'elle entendait, puis se leva. Elle regardait la fille brune qui courrait vers elle, qui l'appelait.

«Santana ?» demanda Brittany. Pour elle ce n'était pas possible, Santana n'était pas morte. Mais elle se mit elle aussi à courir vers elle.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que leurs visages se précisèrent, oui, elles ne s'étaient pas trompées sur l'identité de chacune. Elles s'enlacèrent, durant un temps indéterminé, mon dieu que c'était bon.

«Britt ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'aime.» déclara Santana très vite.

«Moi aussi San, énormément, mais comment as tu fait pour venir ici ? Tu as gagné un pass à la loterie ou autre ?» demanda Brittany.

«Non ma belle. Je suis venue ici de la même façon que toi. Tu me manquais trop pour que je reste là-bas sans toi.»

«Mais Saaan ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça !» paniqua la blonde.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Britt.. Chuuut. Calme toi. Regarde, je n'étais pas heureuse sans toi, et ce que tu veux c'est que je sois heureuse n'est-ce pas ?» Brittany acquiesça de la tête. «Alors voilà. On va vivre ici, rien que toi et moi d'accord. Pour toujours et même après».

Sur ces mots Brittany l'embrassa avec fougue. Puis lui dit :

«J'ai tout un tas de trucs à te montrer San !»

Tout en disant ça, elle l'attrapa par la main et la tira vers la forêt en sautillant. Santana était au paradis, oui c'était ça le paradis, être avec celle qu'on aime.

* * *

**Voilà, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment fini. Merci à vous tous, j'avais peur d'écrire, c'était ma première fic. mais voilà c'est fait et ça grâce à vous qui m'avez soutenu jusqu'au bout. **


End file.
